Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus
by damontevermore
Summary: This is a twist of the original story of Young Justice, given a little JLU flair and filled with more OCs then you can count.
1. Independence Day part I

**Welcome to my first story Young Justice Fall of Cadmus this is my first attempt at making a fanfiction so any helpful hints will be welcome. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing but any ideas for new ones are welcome. So without further ado let us begin. **

**Young Justice Chapter I**

**Independence Day Part One**

**Metropolis, January 1, 10:05 EDT**

In the ruins of Metropolis a lone figure is running for his life, fear is plastered over his face as explosions occur all across the cityscape. Lex Luthor is busy replaying the moments of the last twenty four hours. he had nearly died three times at the hands of the New God Darkseid. The last near death experience still played across his conscious. He had been saved by his mortal enemy Superman, his anger at this almost eclipsed his fear of death. He eventually ran out of breath at Fifth Avenue. As he bent over to take a quick break to check his battle armor, he heard footsteps approaching from his left.

"Lex Luthor still playing the coward I see" declared Vandal Savage the thousand year old neanderthal looked down at the broken man with thinly veiled contempt on his scared face.

"What do you want ape-man" Luthor replied with an angry glare.

Vandal picked his way towards Luther knocking aside ruined cars as if the were made of paper mache. "I have a proposition for you Lex and I think you will enjoy the ramifications especially the monetary rewards."

"And what might that be" Lex replied intrigue painted across his face.

"Simple I am putting a team together that will soon put the Justice League to shame" declared Savage.

"I remember another ape whom claimed to know better then me, make the exact same proposition" Lex yelled with vehemence. "And that team fell through pretty quickly with half of them dead and the other half captured or turned traitor!

"I am not some gorilla with a sense of grandeur, I have lived on this earth for hundreds of years I know how to make plans that will actually come to fruition" anger clearly showing in Savage's eyes.

"Oh really and who will help us with this little venture of yours" Lex quips

Behind Vandal six red and black portals opened in a flash of light, out of them stepped some of the most discreet and powerful villains in the world.

" Come on Lex it will be a lot of fun , and I for one thing am very excited to to work with you said Queen Bee charmingly.

Lex looked around at the collection of villains and a wide smile passes across his face "I think I finally see your point Savage with a quick wink at Queen Bee." he said as he reached out a hand for Savage to grasp.

"Welcome to the Light my friend" Vandal said with a sadistic smile

Five years later

**Gotham City, July 4, 12:00 EDT**

The sun beat down on the central park and yet no warmth was being felt by any of the pedestrians. All around people were running and screaming before many of them were covered in ice by a massive blast of cold from Gotham's resident madcap snowman. Mister Freeze was standing in the middle of the park with a wicked smile upon his pallid white face. His exoskeleton was covered in a fine frost despite the 90 degree weather. He aimed once more at a fleeing

mother and her child when a red winged batarang knocks the gun barrel aside.

"Batman?" Freeze asked as he turned to the side "I was wondering when…"

But to his surprise all that met him when he turned was a burst of mocking laughter.

He looked up just in time to see a young boy dressed in a skin tight red, black, and yellow outfit with a black and yellow cape , black hair and a raccoon like mask flip over his head.

Mister Freeze's smile morphed into a look of slight irritation "Boy Wonder… the Bat sent you to cart me off to Arkham? Frankly I'm underwhelmed.

"Overwhelmed, underwhelmed, Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" The 13 year old hero replied as he chucked an explosive disk at Freeze's helmet causing a massive crack to appear.

"Can we wrap this up?" "I'm kind of in a hurry here."

Mister Freeze sneered in disgust "Kids...always in a rush."

"I wasn't talking to you" Robin quipped, looking pointedly behind Freeze.

Freeze turned around just in time for a black armor clad fist to smash into his helm, and then across his face. With Mister Freeze incapacitated the Caped Crusader stood up to his full height, he wasn't even breaking a sweat despite the fact w he was wearing black and dark grey Kevlar armor. He looked up at his young protege/adopted son and gave an exasperated sigh "You didn't wait for my signal"

Robin smiled sheepishly "Sorry I got a little excited; today is the day!"

**New York City, 12:10 EDT**

The populace of Manhattan was gripped in fear as another ice villain ran rampant across the cityscape. The villain in question was Icicle Jr. who was busy trying to convince his father that this time he would make him proud "Common dad this time will be different I promise" Icicle whined "Yes I do remember what happened last time!, Yes I do remember how embarrassing it was when Ice defeated me with one punch but you know that wasn't entirely my fault." "You better not screw this up this time or you won't have a place to come home to" his father Icicle Sr. gruffly."Now I got to go the Archers are on my tail." "Okay dad i promise I wo…" Icicle Jr. never got to finish his sentence as a Nth metal mace collided with the side of his head.

"Hello Ice Cream" quipped a sixteen year old girl who was descending from the Sky on massive brown Hawk wings.

"Oh hello beautiful ready for our third date" Icicle laughed as he created an ice shield to deflect a blow from her mace.

Hawkgirl sneered "In your dreams Icepick" as she jump kicked him in the stomach with her Nth metal boots.

"I wish" Icicle replied as he fired off a barrage of ice shards.

Suddenly a massive fist plowed into the ground as a bright blue eye melting the ice shards into nothing.

"Be very careful about what you say in front of a girl's father" Hawkman snarled as he lifted his Fist of Horus out of the ground.

"I was just kidding sir, I would nev…" Icicle declared just as a second time his speech was again cut off by a mace as Hawkwoman landed a clean hit against the back of his head.

"You were wonderful darling" Hawkwoman said as she walked towards him "I've never seen a boy so scared"

" Thank you beautiful but I believe every boy feels that scared when a girl's dad appears" as Hawkman lifted his wife's chin.

"Okay guys you can do this when we get home in the privacy of your own room but please not today" their daughter moaned "Today is the day!"

**Central City, 11:03 CDT **

Captain Cold once again found himself in the middle of a multi-colored tornado as his archenemy and his protege circled him. He fired off several shot's hoping to land a hit but he was met with no success.

Barry Allen, dressed in his skintight red body suit remarked "Seriously Cold you're stealing ice pointing at the bag that was in actuality filled with diamonds. "Isn't that a bit cliche even for you he said with a laugh."

"We don't have time for this" yelled Wally West, Flash's fifteen nephew/protege, who was dressed in his classic yellow and red armored bodysuit that showed of his red hair and green eyes.

Kid Flash then raced in and with a glancing blow knocked Cold aside and stole back the bag of diamonds.

Cold fired of a glancing shot that gained him a punch to the face from the Flash which caused him to black out almost immediately.

"Calm down, Kid" Flash laughed

"Oh, please," Kid sighed with exasperation, "You'll chat it up with the cops, the bystanders, even with cold! No, no way! Today is the day!

**Pearl Harbor, 06:02 HST**

Killer Frost smiles sadistically as she fires blast after blast of ice at the two heroes who in her point of view have come to ruin her fun

She leans a clean hit on Aquaman, king of Atlantis and despite his great strength he is still held fast.

His sidekick and squire Aqualad jumps over his king and runs into the fray his webbed hands and feet along with his gills give him a truly Atlantean appearance that conflicts with his tanned complexion.

Aquaman breaks free and calmly remarks "Don't tell me you're not excited"

Aqualad as always is business first "Right now my King, I am more focused at the matter at hand."

Killer Frost fires of another round of ice blasts hoping to freeze the heroes but misses every shot. Aqualad propels himself into the air and pulls out his water bearers Atlantean tech which allows him to form hardwater constructs. He lowers two maces towards Killer Frost's head and immediately has his forearms frozen but to Frost's shock and surprise he bounces back and slams his arms into her chin causing her to black out on impact.

Aquaman approaches his protege and gives him a smug smile "Well?" he asks

Aqualad replies with a hesitant smile "Yes, I'm excited today is the day"

**San Francisco 9:25 PDT**

The master mind and original ice villain Icicle Sr. is busy running from his old foe Green Arrow and his apprentice Speedy. This whole attack had boiled down to one thing Senior's escape from his cell on the refitted Alcatraz. He kept running blasting cars out of the way using his cryo gauntlet. He looked backward to see a green figure running along the roof tops behind him

"Dammit I thought I lost them" he growled clearly frustrated with the debacle that his master plan had devolved into.

He turned a corner only to see a red boxing glove coming flying out of no where and nail him right in the jaw. He spun around due to the shear force of the hit only to see another boxing glove this time green smack him right between the ices. He passed out right there just as a two Christmas colored figures appeared above him. Green Arrow looked up with a smile at his young friend "Guess he had a glass jaw huh" he remarked with a smirk. Speedy looked up with an angry expression on his face his red hair matched his outfit almost as much as his teachers blond hair clashed with his "No, no jokes we don't have time . Today is the day" he said with a smirk.

**End of part 1 **

**Next time we make it to Cadmus and have a whole load of adventures. If any of you are fans of the Incredible Muffin you will have realized that my prologue chapter mirrors the ending of Ben 10:Unlimited I did this with his blessing so no yelling. So this took me a really long time and I hope you enjoy it requests and helpful suggestions are wanted and any flames with be devoured by my per phoenix until next time this has been Damont Evermore. Peace!**


	2. Indendence Day part II

**Welcome back Young Justice Fall of Cadmus this is my first attempt at making a fanfiction so any helpful hints will be welcome. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing but any ideas for new ones are welcome. So without further ado here is part two.**

**Young Justice Chapter II**

**Independence Day Part Two**

**Hall of Justice, Washington D.C. 14:00 EDT**

Robin, Hawkgirl, Speedy, and Aqualad stare in awe at their new headquarters. The home of the Justice League is a beautiful building standing across from the Lincoln Monument. It was created by the Justice League's predecessor the Justice Society and it was also part of the Smithsonian being home to many heroic artifacts. Robin and Hawkgirl were talking animatedly about their confrontations with their respective ice villain while Aqualad listened with a slight smile. Speedy meanwhile was sporting his usual grimace as he waited for his mentors and fellow sidekicks to stop talking.

"You should have seen the look on Freeze's face after Batman coldcocked him, pun intended" Robin laughed.

"That's nothing Icepick nearly wet himself when my dad showed up" Hawkgirl giggled.

Then smell of burning concrete and the rapid smaking of feet made the older heroes turn their attention towards the road just as two red and yellow blurs appeared over the hill.

"Aw, man," Kid Flash groaned " I knew we would be the last ones here!"

Hawkwoman turned to the Flash with a slight frown "How come the fastest man alive is always the last to arrive?" she asked dryly.

Flash popped his usually cocky grin and quipped back " Hey the Kid and I needed a pitstop the one downside of superspeed is a super fast metabolism."

Batman nodded in Flash's direction then turned towards the group of young heroes "Now that we are all accounted for I believe we owe you a tour of your new home away from home."

With that he turned and started walking towards the Hall, ignoring all question fired his way by eager starstruck fans.

As the eleven heroes entered the Hall of Justice the young heroes were taken aback by the sheer size of the building before them. Robin and Kid Flash caught a glimpse of several of the femme fatales of the league as the turned a corner. Kid Flash nearly fell over himself trying to look good will Robin discreetly gave Hawkgirl five dollars behind his back

"Told we wouldn't make it five seconds without KF making a fool out of himself." Hawkgirl giggled. Robin only shook his head in response and hid a smile behind his hand.

The group rounded another corner and where met with the sight of seven massive statues one for every member of the Justice Society. Those honored included Dr. Fate, the original Green Lantern and Black Canary, and Wildcat. Batman was leading the group toward a massive set of double doors that stood between Dr. Fate and Green Lantern.

Batman walked towards the security panel and activated the neural scanner

A synthesized voice called out every heroes designation as the walked through the doors.

_Recognized Batman 02, Flash 04, Aquaman 06, Green Arrow 08, Hawkman 09, Hawkwoman 10, Robin B01, Kid Flash B03, Aqualad B02, Speedy B04, and Hawkgirl B05_

The entered a room covered in books surround a massive computer,and set of chairs around a large table. Three doors led off to the north, east and west. The northern door had a large sign that declared "Authorized Personnel Only"

Batman turned around and looked at each sidekick intern as they took seats around the table. "You now have access to the Hall holographic training, the library and cafeteria." You all have also been added to the teleporter database and can now port directly here.

Hawkgirl fluttered her wings excitedly "This is all a bit overwhelming, we're almost Leaguers!" she yelled excitedly

"Freeze was underwhelmed, you're overwhelmed," Robin observed "Why isn't anyone just whelm…"

He was interrupted by Speedy pounding his fist on the table "Overwhelming!" Overwhelming!" he yelled "This is it, you promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass." His anger was palpable and it shocked the other young heroes to the core out of all of them Speedy had been waiting the longest what was his deal all of the sudden?

Aquaman replied calmly "It's a first step, you have been granted access few others get." "And besides we have more important issues at hand." Batman stated "Five ice villains attacking at the same time cannot be given up as coincidence."

""Oh really, granted access few others get," Speedy growled as he gestured to a group of tourists snapping pictures of them as they talked "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

Speedy's mentor stept in "Roy you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said as he tried to placate the fuming young man.

Speedy responded cruelly "What I need is respect, their treating us like kids. Worse like sidekicks, we deserve better than this." He looked at each of his friends faces and saw that they were completely confused by his rantings.

"Your kidding your playing their game! Why because you think they play fair!" Speedy yelled "Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full fledged members of the League.

"Well sure but i thought step one was a full tour of the HQ" Kid Flash replied

"Yeah we can't expect everything to just fall into our laps the first day" Hawkgirl quipped which earned her a smile from her mother.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ," roared Speedy "I bet they never told you it was just a front for tourists, I mean it a god damn museum for crying out loud." "Not only that it is just a pitstop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to their real headquarters, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

Shock was evident on all the younger heroes faces while guilt had start to spread across the face's of the adults all except for Batman who stayed as stoic as ever. Instead he glared at Green Arrow as he turned around.

"I know, I know but I thought that maybe we could make an exception," Green Arrow said

All he got in return was an even darker glare from the Caped Crusader. "Or not i suppose." Green Arrow sighed.

"Your not helping your cause here son," Aquaman warned "stand down or…"

"Or what you'll send me to my room and I'm not your son I'm not even his" barked Speedy "I thought I was his partner but not anymore." He pulled his iconic hat of his head and slammed it on the ground and turned to leave before exiting the doors he gave his four "friends" a snide remark "I guess they were right about your your not ready."

Hawkgirl began to cry and refused to be comforted by her parents. Kid Flash turned and glared at his uncle while Robin and Aqualad started at the floor in shock and dismay.

"Well if we can go without anymore inter…." Batman started to say before a red alert began sound from one of the com-screen.

"_Superman to the League; there's been an explosion at Prometheus Labs and it is now on fire_"

Batman turned to the screen a thoughtful look in his eyes "I've had some suspicions about Prometheus for some time they remind me to much of Cadmus and we remember how well it worked out with them," he declared "this would be a perfect opportunity to…"

He was cut off by the appearance of Zatanna's face on the screen "_Zatanna to the League; the Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Atten to blot out the sun" "Captain Marvel and Shining Knight are on the scene but I'm requesting a full League response."_

Batman looked back at Superman who nodded in agreement "Wotan is more of a danger, besides the local authorities are on the scene.

"Then Prometheus can wait before he contacted the rest of the League "All Leaguers, rendezvous at Zatanna's, Captain Marvel's, and Shining Knight's location, Batman out."

Hawkgirl quickly dried her tears and grabbed her mace while the other young heroes clenched their fisits and grinned expecting an epic fight.

Batman turned around and glared at all four of the young heroes "Stay put" he commanded

"What, why!?" Robin yelled

"This is a League mission and you are not trained for these kind of missions" Hawkman said with a stern voice.

"Since when!?" cried his daughter and Kid Flash on the same time

Flash gave his nephew his best i'm sorry look "We meant you are not trained to work with this team." as he gestured at the older heroes.

"Don't worry guys there will be other missions," Hawkwoman assured.

"For now stay put." "Batman commanded with a sense of finality as he and the others turned to leave. Green Arrow turned towards Martian Manhunter who had been silently reading in the corner up until Speedy's outburst at which point he had been very intrigued in the conversation.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow asked with a smile

""You have no idea my friend." replied Martian Manhunter with a slight smile.

Flash looked back at his nephew and an idea appeared in his mind "It's too bad no one will be around to make sure you guys don't get into any trouble" he said with a wink before he ran to catch up with the others.

The young heroes looked around at each other and KF was the first to voice the anger they were all feeling "Not ready to be a part of their team we've been fighting alongside them for years, I mean what the Hell!" he yelled.

"Speedy was the smart one, he had the sense to leave" Robin said

"The better statement is why didn't we go with him?" asked Aqualad asked.

"We stayed because we are more loyal to our parents and teachers than Speedy ever was and you all know it's true." Hawkgirl sighed.

KF's eyes lit up for a second "What exactly is Prometheus Labs?" he asked

Robin looked up and got the same wicked smile on his face as KF's "I don't know but I bet I can find out." as he leaped across the table to the computer console and began rapidly typing away.

"_Access denied"_

"Oh really," Robin laughed as he began to continue to punch buttons in rapid succession.

"What are you doing," KF asked as as green code began to appear all over the screen.

"Same exact system as the Batcave," Robin said with a smirk as the files he was hunting for appeared. "Prometheus Labs… it's a genetics lab obviously and it's based in D.C., that's all there is but if Batman is wary of Prometheus then maybe we should go check it out."

"Batman said to stay here." Hawkgirl quipped

"Do you always do everything adults tell you?" Kid Flash asked with a smirk which intern gained him a metal encased punch on the arm. "Ow! I was just kidding around." as KF rubbed his shoulder.

"And besides they never said we couldn't go on this mission" Aquaman said "They said we couldn't go on the blotting-out-the-sun mission."

Hawkgirl looked around at the three smiling boys "So just like that we're a team on a mission?" she asked

"We'll I didn't come here for a playdate," KF said "but I wouldn't mind an actual date." As he winked at Hawkgirl.

"Just like I told Icepick only in your dreams," as she readied to punch him again.

Robin laughed at his friends antics but then his face returned to it's normal neutral state "You two can settle this lovers quarrel later right now we better head over to Prometheus." he laughed as his two friends glared at him.

"I agree with Robin," Aqualad said as he smiled at his younger friends antics "We must leave immediately.

**Washington D.C 14:30 EDT**

Sirens blare as group of fire men try to stop a rapidly spreading fire from getting any worse. The fire chief was focusing on the upper windows, where two scientists were crying out for help. "Stay put we will get you out." the fire chief yelled to them just as a massive explosion occurs behind the two frantic scientists. Both scientists are knocked out of the window and plummet head first towards the ground. Suddenly a flash of silver and reddish-yellow catches the fire chief's eye as Hawkgirl swoops down from the sky and grabs both men before the crack their heads on the concrete.

"KF a little help here I can carry these two for long." Hawkgirl cries

"No prob," KF yells back as he begins to spin in a tight circle creating a cushion of air for the one man to stand on while Hawkgirl lowers the other scientist to the ground.

KF lowers the man to the ground and then runs at full tilt towards the wall, he scales it with ease and manages to just grab onto the windowsill. Hawkgirl follows suit tucking in her wings so she can fit through the window and then turns to pull Wally over the windowsill.

"Smooth as always." Robin laughs while a slightly irritated Aqualad grimaces

"Do the always have to run ahead?" he asks before he realizes he is alone.

Robin meanwhile had climbed the fire trucks ladder and had used his grappling hook to get inside the building.

Aqualad sees that there are still scientists tapped in the building and runs up to the nearest group of fire men.

"I need to borrow that." he cries as he pulls out his water bearers, his arms glow and a massive wave of water forms and rises up to the window with him atop it. "He reaches the panicked scientists and yells "Step aboard, Now!" He carries the remaining scientists down to the street below before turning his water bearers on the fire. The fire is gone in an instant and so is Aqualad as he uses his water bearers to carry him back up to the window.

"Appreciate the help." he remarks sarcastically when he sees his friends surrounding different computer terminals.

"Hey you handled it just fine on your own." Robin replied

As they begin to bicker KF turns and sees a strange figure step into a elevator at the end of the hall. The figure was definitely not human, it had tall horns, big ears, and strange blue skin.

"What the hell was that." he"said

"What's up KF?" Hawkgirl asked

"Something just got in that elevator overthere." Kf said pointing towards the closed doors.

Robin turned around with a questioning look on his face " Three question's 1. Something not someone? 2. Why is an elevator working during a fire, and" he asked as he approached the elevator and checked his holo-gauntlet "3. What is a high-speed express-elevator doing in a two story building?"

"Well let's find out." said Hawkgirl as she and Aqualad pried open the elevator doors. The four heroes looked down at a massive elevator shaft that led deep underground.

"Hey guys I don't think we're in Prometheus Labs," Robin declared

"And why do you think that." asked KF as he looked at his young friend who only pointed, the other three hero's look across the elevator shaft, on the wall opposite them the word Cadmus was clear.

"But Batman said the Cadmus had been shut down seven years ago." Hawkgirl said

"Well apparently their back and more secretive than ever." Aqualad observed

"Well, we wanted a interesting mission and we sure got what we wanted" KF said.

"Robin smiled cockly "Well lets head down" he said as he fired his grappling hooking into the ceiling and started to climb down. The other three heroes look at each other and nodded, with Hawkgirl opening her wings to fly down the shaft, while KF and Aqualad grabbed hold of Robin's grapple line.

**And so ends chapter two see the epic conclusion in Fireworks part one and two. I'm sorry guys I lied a bit don't worry you will get to meet my other OC's in the next chapter sorry i'm a little **_**green**_ **at this and have had a **_**devil **_**of a time. Instead I'll tell you about Hawkgirl she wears a suit of armor much like her father but unlike both her parents only wears a dynamo mask like Robin. She carries a mace much like her mother and it is made of Nth metal so of course it dissipates magic. She can fly obviously and that's about it, oh yeah she has a big crush on Aqualad which i while hint upon in the next chapter. Also many of you will have noticed that I changed the statues of the original Justice League members to the Justice Society. My main reason for doing this is because i thought the statues were a little too egotistical for the League, I thought the statues would serve better as a memorial. The seven statues depict Dr. Fate, The First Green Lantern, The First Black Canary, the First Flash, Wildcat, Sandman, and Hourman. Remember any flames will be consumed by my pet phoenix, this has been Damont Evermore Peace! **


	3. Fireworks part I

**Welcome back Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and get ready to meet my first OC and a slightly tweaked DC hero. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing but any ideas for new ones are welcome. Thoughts and telepathy will all be in italics. Now let the Fireworks begin.**

**Young Justice Chapter III**

**Fireworks Part One**

**Cadmus Labs, Sub level 26, Washington D.C. 14:45 EDT**

"This is the only door I can access" Robin stated to his companions "The others a too heavily encrypted." The young heroes had currently stopped at level twenty-six after discovering the other levels had been locked tighter than Fort Knox.

"Do it, Kid Flash and I can't hold on much longer." Aqualad stated

"On it, this will only take a sec" Robin declared as he hacked into the system, his face appeared across his holo-gauntlet and each one gave off his signature laugh as he penetrated deeper into the system. The doors slide open to reveal a barren hallway.

"Ladies first," Robin said with a mocking bow as Hawkgirl flew past him, who then quickly followed. Aqualad and KF jumped through the doors after Robin and looked around.

"I was expecting something a little more impressive." Hawkgirl quipped as she examined the walls for any hidden passages.

"Maybe it's up ahead." KF said as he bolted forward not hearing Aqualad tell him to wait for them as he searched for anything incriminating. He was just about to reach the intersection hallway when a series of thuds startled him causing him to lose his balance and slide forward into the main hallway.

"Whoa!" he yelled as a pair of massive trunk like legs descended towards his body. The creature heard his cry and turned it's massive tusked head down towards him. The creature was covered in thick grey hide, and had a build similar to that of a gorilla except for it's elephantine back legs. The beast looked at him and roared a warning to his fellow creatures who all came to a halt.

"What are they?" Hawkgirl asked as she, Robin and Aqualad appeared at Wally's side.

"I have no idea but i think we should be more worried about that." Robin said pointing at a small creature on the beast's head that was about the size of a new born baby, which had grey skin and tiny horns atop it's head. It looked at all four heroes in turn and it's horns glowed for a split second.

"I believe are cover has just been blown, Run!" Robin yelled as he frantically ran toward the door on the opposite side of the hall. His friends followed him into a small hall that seemed to lead into an internal power generator.

"Well one thing is for sure," KF said as he gestured towards back towards the door they had just came through. "Batman was right to be suspicious of Prometheus."

**Cadmus Labs, Sub level 42, Washington D.C. 15:00 EDT**

Deeper within the underground complex, an aging scientist with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, square rimmed glasses, a white ruffled lab coat, jeans and sandals was putting the finishing touches on his latest creation. He was busy mixing a red liquid into a glowing blue concoction watching the red slowly dissolve with a smile upon his face. His bliss was interrupted when two figures walked through the sliding doors behind him.

"Dr. Desmond," a man wearing a black Kevlar suit, golden helmet and a golden holo-shield on his left arm said as he walked in, one of the smaller creatures was perched upon his shoulder looking slightly fearful.

"Guardian how many times must I tell you," Desmond said as he place his mixture inside a container labeled **Project Blockbuster**. "No interruptions means absolutely no interruptions!"

Guardian brushed off the scientists anger "A G-Gnome on sublevel twenty-six just reported four intruders."

Desmond sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose "Did I miss a perimeter-breach alarm?"

"No…" Guardian said not understanding why Desmond was being so nonchalant about this.

"Then the G-Gnome must be confused," Desmond growled "Whatever occurs above ground in Prometheus does not affect Cadmus below, Cadmus Labs is the most secure facility in D.C."

"And I it's my job to make sure it stays that way." Guardian declared

"Fine take some G-Elves and investigate just stop wasting my time." Desmond yelled as he turned back to his work.

Guardian's companion had up until this point had been standing silently in the shadows which was quite common of him. He stepped forward into the light and his true appearance was made clear he was dressed in a sterile white shirt and pants, but his features are what set him apart, he was unnaturally skinny and had blueish grey skin, red eyes, pointed ears, barbels above his thin mouth, and a massive set of horns adorned his brow.

"May I suggest that Guardian leaves his G-Gnome behind?," he asked "If violence were to occur…"

"The little guy could get hurt." Guardian said as he patted his G-Gnome on the head, leading to the creature to give off a trill of affection.

"No!, while I agree that the G-Gnome might be at risk Dubbilex, instant telepathic communication is too crucial to give up." Desmond explained has he scratched his own G-Gnome's chin, it's horns glowed red as it looked into it's fellows eyes whose horns intern glowed red.

Guardian snapped to attention as he replied in a monotone voice "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times."

He then bowed to Desmond and then turned to leave. Desmond went back to his work with a contented smirk on his face and missed the glare that Dubbilex was giving him before he too left the scientist to his work.

**Cadmus Labs, Sub level 26, Washington D.C. 15:10 EDT**

After taking a short breather and making sure the behemoths and their pint sized pals had left, the four heroes had decided to head inside the generator room. Robin hacked through the door and walked through first only to stop in his tracks about a foot from the doorway shocked by the sight before him.

"Well I'm officially whelmed." he declared as his three friends joined him at staring around the room in awe. The room in front of them was filled with rows of transparent glass jars. Inside each jar was a large firefly like creature that seemed to be creating massive jolts of electricity all of which was being absorbed by metal plates at the bottom of the jar.

"So this is how Cadmus stayed off the grid," KF said as he examined one of the insect like creatures closely, " They aren't even on the grid instead they are powered by these...things."

"Maybe that's what they were bred for." Hawkgirl said as she gripped her mace nervously.

"Prometheus is a fitting name for this place, he was the Titan that gave the spark of life to the human race according to Atlantean legend," Aqualad said as he looked around "Cadmus is indeed creating new life but why?"

"Let's find out," Robin said as he plugged his halo-gauntlet into a nearby computer terminal, as he worked pictures of strange creatures began to appear, "Here we go, they're called Genomorphs...whoa, look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws…"

"Lemme guess, energy manipulation. " Hawkgirl said as she looked around at all the glowing Genomorphs.

"They're creating an army," Aqualad observed, "what else could they be used for?"

"But who are they building the army for?" KF asked.

"I don't know," Robin answered, "But there is also something here about Projects Kr, GrL, and DVL," For several seconds he tried to break through the firewalls surrounding the Project files. "Ugh, it's no good these files are triple encrypted, I can't…"

"Don't move!" a voice commanded, the four heroes turned and saw a man dressed in black and blue wearing a golden helmet and a golden halo-shield come running around a corner surrounded by a group of sharp-faced monkey-like Genomorphs who bared their teeth and scrapped their knife-like claws against the ground, perched on the man's shoulder was another one of the small Genomorphs. They all looked towards the man as if waiting for some sort of orders

"Wait a minute…" Guardian said clearly confused "Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Hawkgirl?"

"I know you, your Guardian," Aqualad said, "your a hero."

"I do my part." Guardian said humbly with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" KF asked.

"Hey, yeah KF has a point. Why aren't you helping the League?" Hawkgirl asked a she scanned the faces of the savage looking Genomorphs,

"Well first I left the League a while back, second I'm chief of security," Guardian declared, "and you four are trespassing. Don't worry though, we'll just call the League and and get this all figured out."

Robin finally took his attention away from his halo-gauntlet and looked at Guardian eyeing the G-Gnome on his shoulder warily "I think the League would be very interested in this place, considering the fact that Cadmus was shut down seven years ago for committing illegal experiments." he said.

"Armies of genetically created weapons make them slightly uneasy." quipped Hawkgirl who was referencing the attack on the Hall by an army of Supergirl and Ultimen clones.

"Weapons? What are you…" Guardian's voice trailed away as the horns on his G-Gnome's head began to glow, as the glow dispersed a feral look appeared on Guardian's face, he pointed towards the young heroes "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Robin shut down his halo-gauntlet and threw a smoke bomb just as the Genomorphs let out a screech and charged forward. Chaos ensued as Robin chucked explosive disks into the smoke, which threw the G-Elves into a worse state of disarray. Kid Flash shot through the smoke punching or kicking any Genomorph that got in his way. Despite the agility of the G-Elves the couldn't land a blow on KF who easily dodged any strike aimed for him. While he and Robin were being cautious when facing the Genomorphs, Hawkgirl was taking a more direct route when dealing with them. She rushed headlong into battle with her wings pinned tightly to her back, mace swinging left and right slamming G-Elves across the room with a wicked grin on her face. The G-Elves managed to land a few hits but their claws grated harmlessly of her Nth metal armor.

Meanwhile Aqualad had taken on Guardian who was holding his own despite the Atlantean's superior strength. Aqualad was slowly getting pushed into a corner and he knew that if he didn't act fast he would be surrounded. He aimed a punch at Guardians head who then raised his halo-shield to block it. Instead of breaking his hand on the hard light construct he lightly placed his hand on the shield as his tattoos began to glow. A surge of electricity shot across the shield and coursed through Guardian's body and the G-Gnome's who had been latched to Guardians back the whole time.

Aqualad ran past the now twitching form of Guardian just as KF raced up with Hawkgirl right behind him "Where the heck did Robin go?" KF asked scratching his head, "He just vanished right after the smoke bomb went off."The three heroes looked around for their missing friend but the smoke still proved to be too thick.

"Hold on let me take care of this smoke." Hawkgirl said as she unfurled her wings to their full length and then commenced to clear the smoke with great buffets of her wings.

As the smoke cleared KF caught sight of robin on the other side of the room busy trying to hack another elevator door. "There he is," KF said with a slight frown on his face as the three heroes caught up with their comrade, "Hey way to be a team player Rob!"

"Weren't you guys right behind me?" Robin asked who was silently asking himself how a guy with super speed could be so slow. He turned back to his work and an instant later the elevator opened. The four companions climbed in and Robin quickly punched the button just as one of the G-Elves ran around the corner.

The doors slide shut right before the creature reached them, leading to the Genomorph slamming into the closed door with a dull thud.

"Thank Horus we are getting out of here!" Hawkgirl cried before noticing that the elevator was descending towards the lower levels.

"Hey Rob what's the deal why are we headed deeper in to this hell hole?" KF asked

"Are you both forgetting the triple encrypted files that talk about highly secretive projects?" Robin asked "Their all on level 52; aren't you curious about what they might be?"

KF looked at Hawkgirl with a raised eyebrow, who only shrugged in response.

Aqualad gave Robin an apprehensive look "While I do agree with you that we must figure out what Cadmus is doing down here, I think it is high time that we contact the League.

Before any of the teens could reach for their coms that elevator hissed to a stop. The all four got into fighting stances as the doors opened, and then almost immediately dropped them in shock due to the disconcerting appearance of the sub level.

The walls were covered in a red flesh like substance which seemed to writhe at the heroes approach. Blue womb like pods sporadically dotted the walls, ceiling, and floor. Robin examined one as he walked past and saw something move within. The only clue of human habitation was the odd crate or computer terminal.

The four heroes eventually came to a crossroads "Which way?" asked Aqualad

"Take your pick, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." Robin quipped back in response.

Before a decision could be made a high pitched bubbly voice rang out "Halt!"

While the heroes had been talking Dubbilex had appeared in the left tunnel, his horns and eyes glowed red right as he punched out towards the young heroes causing several crates to fly in their direction

"Oh great another Genomorph." Hawkgirl remarked sarcastically as she slammed a crate aside with her mace.

Robin chucked an exploding disk at the Genomorph who then stopped it midair with a flick of his wrist, and with a cutting motion sent it flying back towards the teens. It exploded right next to Kid Flash sending him sprawling. Hawkgirl caught him and placed him safely next to her.

"Run!" Robin yelled as he and Aqualad raced down the right hand hallway their comrades right behind them.

Dubbilex made to run after them until he heard the elevator door open. Guardian and his G-Elves raced out rage painted all over their faces.

"They are headed towards the Cells." Dubbilex informed, pointing down the hallway the Heroes had just disappeared down. Guardian was so enraged that he hardly even glanced at Dubbilex or noticed when one of the G-Elves hung back as the others followed him down the hall.

The G-Elf turned to Dubbilex and seemed to ask him a question in a series of shrieks. Dubbilex smiled "Yes brother I do believe that it is high time we make our move.

Kid Flash had outpaced nearly all his companions as he raced down the hallway all except for Hawkgirl who was right behind him flying as fast as she could. As Aqualad and Robin turned the corner they saw Hawkgirl struggling to keep a door open for them. Robin fired of a grapple line and used his momentum to swing him through the door. Aqualad took the door from Hawkgirl allowing her to slip inside and he then jumped aside as the door slammed shut. Robin quickly used his halo-gauntlet to lock the door from the inside.

"I disabled the door," Robin said as he looked up at Aqualad standing next to him, "we're safe."

"We're trapped." was Aqualad's curt response.

"Trapped! Oh no ,oh no, oh no. This can't be happening!" squealed Hawkgirl despite her warrior attitude she was still the newest of the four to the Hero business to make matters worse her people being people of the sky had sever Speluncaphobia (fear of underground places) which had started to get to her.

Tears had begun to form in her eyes until Aqualad came to comfort her "Hey it's okay I know you're scared, right now we all are, even Kid Flash though you know he will deny it but don't worry we are going to get out of here together." He gave her hand a squeeze trying to reassure her.

In response Hawkgirl blushed almost as red as her hair much to her chagrin "I'm fine, it's" fine she stuttered as she pulled her hand away. "_Three years. I've waited three years for him to do something like that and now I can't even enjoy it" _Hawkgirl sighed to herself.

"Hey guys sorry to break up the really touching moment and all," Robin said, "but you need to see this."

Aqualad and Hawkgirl turned around to see Robin and Kid Flash staring at something around the bend of the wall. They headed towards there companion only to stop dead in their tracks. In the center of the room stood three large chambers placed in a triangle around a central power core, Project Kr stood the farthest away from the young heroes who approached with hesitation in curiosity.

The team split up into groups of two each approaching one of the near chambers. Robin and Aqualad approached the chamber on the left which was much more organic than the other two. The outer casing covering the glass seem to be made of the same material as the walls. Aqualad whipped away some of the material and uncovered a view port. The two heroes peered inside and saw a odd looking Genomorph inside. It had a body similar to that of the G-Elves but it's skin was covered in red stripes, it had a long pointed tail and it's hands ended in five long figures ending with black claws. Despite it's otherworldly body it's face looked almost human it had a pointed chin, high cheekbones, pointed ears and a thin nose as well, long white hair hung loosely around a set of sharp, short horns.

KF and Hawkgirl had looked inside the other chamber which looked somewhat like an operating table suspended between two massive computer monitors surround by metal and plexiglass. Inside the transparent box hooked up to all the machines was the most complex robot any of the other heroes had ever seen. It stood about seven feet tall and was made of a series of interlocking metallic plates which were covered by lines of green energy that all flowed from the a large green ovoid gem in the center of the robot's chest. It's body looked like a combination of both Metallo and Red Tornado except the color pattern matched that of Metallo, grey and green. The face however looked nothing like either of the robot's predecessors, it looked exactly like a human's face with a full lips, a small nose and a set of small ears. They only thing nonhuman about the face was the fact that the eyes glowed green as well.

"I guess these guys were real fans of that I, Robot movie huh" quipped Kid Flash as he looked closer at the robots face.

"You're not kidding his face looks exactly like Sonny's" Hawkgirl agreed.

"Hey guys I think you will want to take a look at Project Kr." Robin yelled. He and Aqualad had moved on to take a look at the last container. It looked almost exactly like the chamber that held the robot expect for the lack of monitors. Inside the chamber was a young man who looked to be about sixteen. He wore a skintight white outfit that showed off his impressive musculature though it cover all his skin except for his face. He had pale skin with chiseled features, his black hair was the only thing that didn't look perfect, it was all tussled as if he just gotten out of bed. All the heroes attention however was directed towards the symbol on his chest it was a red upside down triangle surrounding a sharp edged _S_.

"Is that the crest of the House of El?" asked Robin

**I meant to have this out by the 4th but still Happy Independence Day everyone and I hope your ready for Revenge of the 5th. If you aren't from the U.S. how ever i suppose you can still have a nice day. Sorry about the abrupt end but I needed to stop it somewhere. So you've met my OC's and you might have a clue as to who one of them is but the other is completely original. I'll give more in depth description at the end of the next chapter. Also if you noticed a change in the reactions and interactions of the Genomorphs is because when i watched the show they seemed to want them to be personable but not to human. I want them to seem more rebellious, more human, more alive I liked them and i got kind of miffed when you didn't learn what happened to them in season two. Also I do not own I Robot, remember Vox is watching for flames, this has been Damont Evermore Peace! **


	4. Firework part II

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and the rise of the OC's. If you guessed the name of my Genomorph "OC" you win, pride not prize but still way to go. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing but any ideas for new ones are welcome. Welcome to the explosive conclusion of Fireworks**

**Young Justice Chapter IV**

**Fireworks part two**

**Last time on Young Justice**

"_Hey guys I think you will want to take a look at Project Kr." Robin yelled. He and Aqualad had moved on to take a look at the last container. It looked almost exactly like the chamber that held the robot expect for the lack of monitors. Inside the chamber was a young man who looked to be about sixteen. He wore a skintight white outfit that showed off his impressive musculature though it cover all his skin except for his face. He had pale skin with chiseled features, his black hair was the only thing that didn't look perfect, it was all tussled as if he just gotten out of bed. All the heroes attention however was directed towards the symbol on his chest it was a red upside down triangle surrounding a sharp edged S._

"_Is that the crest of the House of El?" asked Robin_

**Cadmus Labs, Sublevel 52, Washington D.C 16:20 EDT**

"Who is he?" Hawkgirl wondered aloud "He wears the crest of the House of El and his face there is no mistaking the resemblance."

"He does look a great deal like Superman," KF said, "Could he be a nephew or a cousin like Supergirl?"

"I don't think so." Robin said as he lent his detective's eye to the surrounding area and the three chambers. He then opened up his halo-gauntlet and plugged it's tether into the chamber containing the Kryptonian.

"Here we go," he said as halo-screens began to appear around him. He looked at the screen's rifling through data until he came to Project KR, GrL, and DVL. "Weapon designations: Superboy, Steel Lantern Mark 9, and G-Devil. Which one do you want to learn about first? Robin asked looking at his fellow heroes.

"Start with Superboy and then move on the the others." Aqualad stated

"Alright, Superboy, a clone force grown in...sixteen weeks!? Using DNA acquired from Superman, loosely based on the Galatea project." Robin stated with a scowl

"Acquired, yeah right more like stolen right from under the Big Guy's nose." KF fumed

"The suit he wears allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation three times faster than normal twenty-four-seven." Robin stated after KF's outburst.

"What can you tell us about the others Robin?" asked Hawkgirl pointing towards the other two chambers.

"Well Project DVL is a highly evolved Genomorph, one of Cadmus's newest and apparently greatest creations. It was meant to be an infiltrator, hmm but something went wrong in the programming, it resisted Cadmus control and showed powers that it was never meant to have." Robin read.

"What powers exactly?" Aqualad asked

"Well the G-Devil's were supposed to be the best spies/ assassins, this is just the first but it says here it can change it's skin to blend in with the background, and it has a high body temperature that would allow it to melt through wall and safe's as well as amazing agility and stealth that far surpasses its predecessors the G-Elves. Robin continued

"What were the unexpected powers that it emerged with? Hawkgirl asked as she looked over Robin's shoulder.

"It gained the ability to teleport and tried to escape several times using it's secret ability. It also had the gift of speech, which was never intended of it. It also grew resentful of it's captors and tried several times to destroy their research and free it's "brothers" from their control to no success, that's how it ended up here." Robin finished

"What about the robot? asked KF as he examined power core in the center of the room with his goggles currently set to energy detection.

"The robot was created using schematics from Red Tornado and Metallo, but it is made out of interlocking metal plates that can be demagnetized and reformed into a series of different weapons, it's power source is….guy's it's power source it's the Starheart." Robin said clearly surprised.

"Wait as in The Starheart, the one worn by Alan Scott the first Human Green Lantern?" asked Hawkgirl with an awed look on her face.

"The very same," Robin said "It allows the robot to create hard light constructs just like the Green Lantern's this plus the fact the robot has incredible computing power means that he might be more powerful than any Green Lantern before him!"

"And why exactly is that?" KF asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aqualad stepped forward and answered the question himself "Because it is powered by a source of pure will and it's brain can construct any weapon it wants with that will power in a blink of an eye."

"Yet like the G-Devil there was a problem the robot refused to be thought of as just a weapon with no...will of it's own it was shut down and reprogrammed eight times and yet the anomaly remained." Robin said with a look of shock "This is Cadmus's ninth and final attempt to delete the anomaly."

"There is know way the League knows anything about this, I mean doesn't the memorial for Alan Scott say that the Star Heart was destroyed when he died protecting the Earth from Ragnarok?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well someone played the Society and the League hardcore because the Star Heart is right there!" Hawkgirl cried angrily.

Throughout the entire exchange Aqualad had been pacing the room looking at each of the captives in detail. He noticed that inside both The G-Devil and Superboy's cages three of the smaller Genomorphs were perched with their eyes closed.

"Robin what are those Genomorphs doing?" he asked with a frown upon his face.

"Hmmm, there called G-Gnomes and they seem to be telepathically force feeding Superboy with an education while they are filling the G-Devil's head full of Cadmus propaganda to keep him docile. The machines connected to the robot seem to be doing both." Robin stated.

"Their making them all into slaves." Hawkgirl cried in horror.

"Like hell they are! Aqualad I think it's about time we call in the League and reveal that Cadmus is still festering under the surface." Kid Flash said.

"Agreed" the stoic Atlantean said with a nod. The four heroes reached for their halo-coms but all they got in response was static.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash said, "literally."

Outside the cell block Guardian stood waiting with a slight grimace upon his face. He was surrounded by almost a hundred Genomorphs, all of which were staring at the door with mixed excitement and fear. Guardian's grimace deepened as he spotted Dr. Desmond running towards him with Dubbilex right behind him. At the head Scientist's approach several of the Genomorphs backed away in fear and resentment but with a dark look from Dubbilex the little display dissolved before Desmond could take notice.

"They are still in there!?" yelled Desmond, "With the weapons!?"

"We can't get the door open." Guardian stated calmly as he tried not to let Desmond's anger get to him.

Desmond rounded on Dubbilex with a wild look in his eye. "Use your telekinesis!" he roared in the Genomorphs face.

"I have tried," Dubbilex said as he used a cloth to wipe the raving man's spit off his face, "but it is to no avail."

"You're all completely useless," Desmond roared, before taking a calming breath, "We can't allow this to continue any further. Get some G-Trolls down here so they can muscle open the door. The doctor's uproar had caused many of the Genomorphs to back away in fear.

"They are already on their way." Guardian growled his already frayed nerves getting the better of him.

The look on Desmond's face had suddenly become very severe "You know," he said, "once we capture them we can not allow any of them to leave."

"You can't be serious." Guardian cried, "Doc, it's not like these kids are part of a boy scout troop, Cadmus know's better than anyone you do not want to upset the League."

"Better then getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors," Desmond said as he turned his head to look at the G-Gnome on his shoulder, "Contact the G-Gnomes inside Project Kr's cell.

The G-Gnome made a faint whining noise before closing it's eyes and mentally reaching out to it's brothers inside the cell block.

Inside the cell block the heroes had come to an agreement.

"This isn't right." Kid Flash said with an uncharacteristic frown.

"We can't let Cadmus keep them locked up any longer." Robin agreed.

"I'm all for getting them out of here but how are we…." Hawkgirl started to say before the sound a glass breaking stopped her mid sentence.

The heroes turned around just in time to see Superboy rip free of his final restraint and slam his entire body against the glass. Kid Flash was the first to react grabbing Robin and pulling him to the side just as Superboy slammed down onto the spot that the had both been previously standing.

"Okay two questions," Kid Flash yelled as he dodged a punch to the stomach while Robin leaped over Superboy's head, " Who woke him up and more importantly why the hell is he attacking us?!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Big Guy we aren't going to hurt you just calm down." Robin said as he approached the clone slowly from behind. For a second Superboy's shoulders relaxed and he unclenched his fist.

"There you go everythi…." Robin was cut off by a fierce right hook to the face that sent him flying into the air. He landed next to the chamber containing the robot and didn't get back up.

"Robin!" Hawkgirl screamed with a shocked look on her face which quickly turned to rage. She hefted her mace above her head and gave a wild hawk like shriek "Try me Kryptonian, I will not fall as easily." She flew forward her mace raised to land a crushing blow to the clone's temple. Superboy growled and jumped aside before catching hold of one of her wings. He used her momentum to pivot towards a charging Kid Flash.

"Let her go now! KF yelled as he raced towards him at his top speed. The clone looked a the speedster and then at the girl in his hand who was screaming from the pain in her wings. Faster than KF could have thought possible he flung Hawkgirl towards him leaving him no time to maneuver. Hawkgirl slammed into him which sent them both careening into a wall, which caused them both to lose consciousness.

Superboy took a step towards his fallen victims and was met with the tip a a hard water sword. Aqualad had ran to check on Robin to make sure he was still breathing when he hard heard Hawkgirl's blood curdling shriek. Her shriek caused his normally calm demeanor to snap like a twig. He had used his water bearers to clear the gap and now stood with a sword to the clone's throat all caution thrown to the wind.

" . .You." Aqualad said with barely contained anger. In response the clone smacked the blade aside before grabbing the Atlantean and slamming him to the floor with all his strength. A moan escaped Aqualad's lips as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Desmond was wringing his hands in worry as he waited for the G-Trolls to arrive, when a fist punched through the the door forcing it open from the inside.. A sadistic smile crossed his face as he looked upon his favorite creation and all the carnage it had created.

"Attaboy" he said. What he failed to notice was that inside the robot's chamber a tether had come loose during the fight. The robot's hands twitched and glowed green as the robot awakened. "Steel Lantern online." The robot swiveled it's head ever so slightly and took in the scene around it as holo screens played across it's optics . "Gathering data, four injured noncombatants, two combatants no rescanning one combatant, one mind controlled noncombatant. Engaging Starheart." the green glow in the robot's hands intensified as it's main power source came on line. "Analysis: I have to help the noncombatants, It's what Alan would have wanted.

**Cadmus Labs, July 4, 22:00 EDT**

Dr. Desmond paced nervously around his office as he waited. He had sent several messages to his superiors over the past several hours and he still hadn't gotten a response. Though he had known it would take them a long time to assemble it still hadn't lessened the stress.

Finally six halo-screens appeared in a circle around him, each showed the outline of a figure but all but the most discerning features were obscured by a bright white light. Though Desmond couldn't see any of their faces, he knew that all of them thought this meeting was a tantalizing yet unwanted distraction.

"_Dr. Desmond,"_ one figure said in a deep voice, "_You require an audience with the Light?"_

"Y-yes indeed I d-do." Desmond stammered, very conscious of the fact that any one of these figures could end both his career and more importantly his life, with but a wave of their hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour but…"

"_Get to the point," _whined a childish voice demandingly.

"Yes of course," Desmond said as he readied himself for a lengthy explanation, "Well we had a small fire at Prometheus, our front for the public, the source of said fire is yet unclear but it seems to have attracted some...unwanted attention. Four sidekicks-Robin, Hawkgirl, Kid Flash, and Aqualad-breached our security, another matter we are looking into. They made their way down into the cell block where they discovered Project Sidekick. In response we activated the only readily available weapon-the Superboy-who under our telepathic control, and as ordered, attacked his would be liberators. The Devil and the Steel Lantern were neither disturbed nor activated during the fight I can assure you. The four aggressors are in captivity in a separate cell room, and we do not believe the League has any idea they are here."

Desmond took a breath and rubbed the back of his neck before he asked nervously "What should I do with them?"

The figures fell silent for a moment, before a third voice this time feminine stated simply

"_Clone them, we were looking for new additions for Project Sidekick."_

The first figure agreed "_The substitutes will serve the Light...and only the Light."_

"And what of the originals?" Desmond asked, the first figure responded with an answer that caused a childish laugh from the second figure.

"_Dispose of them, leave no trace."_

The screens disappeared out of existence one after another leaving Desmond standing alone in his office with a sadistic look on his face.

Unknown to Desmond or any of the six benefactors their conversation hadn't been as secret as they had hoped. Fifty-two levels below them every word and been heard and put to memory by the supposedly undisturbed Steel Lantern. The robot unhooked his jack from the security terminal and took a step back. His face was plastered in a very human look of worry. "I'm running out of time," he muttered to himself as he scanned the area for life signs. He spotted six, one was right through the wall to his left, a slow beat that was coming from the still asleep G-Devil. Further down the hall he spotted the five he was searching for. "Analysis complete, non combatants found, no mind manipulation detected. Time to see if I can really be a hero." the robot said as he snuck down the hallway towards the life signs.

**July 5, 00:01**

As Desmond finished the final plans for the additions to Project Sidekick, he decided to to check on the status of the Superboy and the other subjects inside the cell block. He did this not out of care for his subjects, but instead out of fear of what his supervisors would do if anything had happened to their "investments". Once inside he discovered that not only was the Superboy not back in his cell, which was being rebuilt by a group of G-Dwarves, but the Steel Lantern chamber had been destroyed and the robot was missing.

Desmond marched over to Guardian who was searching through the rubble that was once the robot's cell "Where are the weapons!?" Desmond roared.

"Well it appears that the robot was either destroyed in the fighting or some how reactivated," Guardian said as he sent a glare towards his superior, "Superboy on the other hand carried the intruders to the secondary cell block for cloning."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond screamed startling his and Guardian's G-Gnomes, "Get the Superboy back into his cell, and send a search party after the robot!"

Guardian rose and looked his superior in the eye "G-Elves are already searching for any sign of the robot," he said calmly, "and as for Superboy i don't see any harm in letting him stretch his legs."

"You don't do you?" Desmond said menacingly, as the horns of his G-Gnome began to glow which was in turn picked up by the one perched on Guardians shoulder.

Guardian's face went blank before quickly being replaced by white hot fury. "That clone belongs in a cage!" He stormed past Desmond, his new purpose the only thing on his mind.

Desmond smirked as he patted his G-Gnome's head "I do love mind control."

"_Time runs short, you must awaken."_

"_You must awaken, NOW!"_

Aqualad's eyes snapped open at the sound of the telepathic command. He looked around and found that he and his three companions were all trapped inside containers similar to the one Superboy had been locked inside. He heard a moan off to his left and spotted Hawkgirl coming to. Her mace, Robin's bandelier, and his water bearers all sat on a table in the middle of the room. Kid Flash and Robin came to shortly afterward the former was now glaring at the person who had place them in this predicament. Superboy stood in the center of the room glaring up at all of them.

"What the hell do you want!?" KF yelled down at him. The clone didn't respond it only stared back at him with mute defiance. "Quit staring at me man you're creeping me out."

"KF, a little piece of advice," Robin quipped "Don't piss off the guy that could fry you with a look."

"Why did you do this?" Hawkgirl asked, "All we wanted to do was help you?" Tears were glistening on her cheeks as she spoke. Her speluncaphobia had worsened now that she was now not only trapped underground but she was now trapped in a small space as well.

"Way to go Supey." KF mocked, "You made a girl cry."

"I do not believe that this Superboy was in control of his actions." Aqualad said as he examined the clones face, where a bit of grief had begun to appear. "We have all seen what the G-Gnomes can make people do."

"Wha-what if…" Superboy cleared his throat, which he had never used to speak before, "What if I wasn't in control?"

"He can talk?" asked a surprised KF

"Yes **he **can." Superboy growled at him.

Hawkgirl and Robin shot the speedster dirty looks. Who in return gave a nervous smile. "Hey it's not like I said 'it'." KF shot back.

"So the G-Gnome they taught you?" Aqualad asked trying to get back on track. "Through telepathy."

"Yes they taught my brother and I much; we can read, write, and we know the names of things." Superboy said with a nod.

"Wait did you say brother?" Hawkgirl asked in surprise.

"Yes he and I were raised together for a short time, I could feel his mind next to mine when we were being taught new things. The teachers called him the Defiant One, the one you know as the G-Devil." Superboy said with finality.

"But have you and your brother seen the things you were taught about?" Robin asked, "Have either of you ever actually seen the sky, or the sun?"

"Images were implanted in our minds but no we never actually saw them," Superboy admitted, "My brother tried to use his talents to see them for real, he never made it out of this level."

"Do either of you know what you are?" Aqualad asked, "**Who **you are?"

Superboy straightened, a glimmer of pride shown in his eyes as he said, "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. I was made to replace him should he perish… or to destroy him should he turn from the light."

The four heroes looked at each other apprehensively.

"To be like Superman is a great goal, and to be part of his legacy is both an honor and a privilege," Aqualad said "But like Superman you have a right to make your own life, one separate of Cadmus."

"I live **because** of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy yelled, but it was clear that he had reservations. Robin decided to play of those reservations.

"Your 'home' is a test tube. We can show you the sun."

"Actually i think it's after midnight," Kid flash interrupted, before smiling at the clone, "but we can show you the moon."

"We can introduce you to Superman." Aqualad said

"And Supergirl," Hawkgirl pointed out before looking back at the clone, "We can introduce you to your real family."

"My...family," Superboy said as a slight smile crossed his face, "I'd like that." Superboy took a step forward as if he meant to free the four captives when a voice spoke up behind him.

"I'm afraid that while be quite impossible," Desmond said as he entered the room with Guardian, several G-Elves, and a subdued looking female scientist.

"They will be otherwise occupied," Desmond said with an evil grin, before he turned towards the female scientist, "Miss Spence, activate the cloning process."

"No thanks, I already have two little brothers, don't really want another one." Robin quipped, as he fought back his fear.

Desmond ignored him, as he turned towards Guardian, "You, get the weapon back in it's chamber.

"Hey how came he get's to call Supey an 'it'." asked a peeved Kid Flash as Guardian stepped forward and put his hand on Superboy's shoulder while three G-Elves circled them expectantly. Superboy looked up at the four captives with a contemplative look upon his face.

"Please help us." Hawkgirl said as tears once again began to track down her cheeks.

At the site of her tears Superboy shrugged off Guardians handed, and took another step towards the pods, but before he could do anything else Desmond's G-Gnome leaped onto his shoulder.

"Oh don't start thinking now," Desmond said as the G-Gnome's horns glowed causing Superboy to freeze in place, "See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon, and you belong to me! "Well, to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your chamber and if you happen upon a robot take him with you, in pieces if you must.

Superboy slowly walked out of the room, followed closely by two of the G-Elves. After they had disappeared Dr. Spence began the cloning process. Inside each chamber, several probes on telescopic arms lowered down and jammed needles into the heroes exposed flesh. At the base of each chamber, a transparent sphere began to fill with blood and bits of tissue. The process was pure agony and all the heroes except for Aqualad screamed in pain. Aqualad instead gritted his teeth and tried to activate his sorcerous tattoos.

Desmond smiled sadistically at the their pain, until he noticed that Dubbilex had gone missing, "Dubbilex where did you…" he began to say before the Genomorph seemingly materialized from the shadows behind which gave her quite a scare. "Ah lurking as always, get some G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done delete the source material." The Genomorph only nodded in response before exiting the room.

Aqualad had heard all of their little discussion and knew that if he didn't act quickly he and his friends would perish. He knew that only one person could save us and to get his help Aqualad had to break through to him.

"Superboy," he whispered knowing that the clone's super hearing would allow him to hear this, "You are a living person; that means that you get to choose your own destiny: slavery or freedom. But ask yourself this: What would Superman do?"

Down the hallway Superboy heard this final plea for help but try as he might he couldn't break free of the G-Gnomes control. He then heard a mechanical his in front of him which caused the G-Gnome to bring him to a stop. The G-Elves crept forward cautiously, snarling softly to themselves, a green flash caught their attention. The one on the left jumped forward and was met by a laser blast to the face.

"Big mistake," A synthesized voice said as a towering figure appeared behind the corner. Superboy mentally gasped as a seven foot tall chrome plated robot with a green gem in it's chest stepped out of the shadows. On the robot's shoulder sat a green, transparent, laser gun the barrel of which was now smoking. The remaining G-Elf leaped forward, claws bared and was met by a massive green fist that shot from the robot upraised arm, which slammed it into the wall. The G-Gnome's horn began to glow as it tried to send a message to the on's inside the cell block. The robot's laser gun pivoted towards it before shooting it clear off Superboy's shoulder. "All three combatants incapacitated, non combatant freed of mind control, shutting down weapons systems." The robot said as the gun dematerialized in a flash of green light.

Superboy got into a fighting stance, "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked angrily

"Calm down Superboy, I'm not here to hurt you." The robot said in a much more human tone, "I'm the Steel Lantern, a prisoner and creation of Cadmus just like you, now as to what I want well that simple, I want out"

"Your not here to hurt me yeah right look what you did to those Genomorphs!" Superboy yelled, it was odd he knew that they had been trying to keep him captive but he felt a kinship with the poor creatures.

"Relax all I did was knock them out, believe me, I don't kill," Steel said, "It would insult my predecessor's memory if I did."

"Your predecessor?" Superboy asked

"Yes, Alan Scott the first Green Lantern of Earth, original wielder of the Star Heart," Steel said as he gestured toward the gem in the center of his chest, "I like you was create to replace one of the Justice League if they ever fell, I was meant to replace one of the Green Lanterns if the turned from the Light. it didn't work out like they planned the Star Heart is pure willpower, when they inserted it into my chest it overrided my programming and replaced it with the heart of a Green Lantern. That is what they have been trying to fix, the scientist just think it's a glitch in my programming."

"So what are you going to do now? asked Superboy as he turned and ran back the way he came. The robot fell into step beside him.

"Why **we **are going to make our predecessors proud." Steel said with a smile as his hand transformed into a glowing green cannon. Superboy cracked his knuckles in response and gave the robot a grim nod. It was very clear what choice Superboy had made.

All action inside the cell block stopped when something heavy slammed against the reinforced door. A second impacted followed shortly later, and then the door was ripped out of the wall and thrown to the far side of the room. Robin and Kid Flash grinned through the pain at the sight of the young Kryptonian standing in the doorway his fists raised. Their pained smiled turned to looks of shock when three blasts of green light shot past Superboy's shoulder and landed clear hit's on the computer terminals. The DNA extractor went of line following the massive explosion, allowing the four captive heroes to take a breath.

"You came back for us." Hawkgirl cried in relief and joy.

"Yes he did, and he brought a friend." Steel said as he entered the room. Robin gave a shocked laugh while KF grinned at the sight of the seven foot tall robot who was now pointing his arm cannon at Desmond and Guardian.

"I told you to capture the robot not assis-oof!" Desmond was cut of by a backhand from Superboy that sent him spinning into the wrecked computer terminal.

"Don't give me orders!" Superboy roared his berserker rage coming back into play.

Guardian had charged Steel with his halo-shield raised. He was met with a green fist that projected out of Steel's other arm. Guardian pushed against the fist with all his might and started to make headway when several G-Elves jumped on Steel's back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Steel yelled as he transformed the fist into a sphere that wrapped around Guardian. He then spun in a circle using his momentum to shake off the G-Elves, he then slammed the sphere into the ground leaving behind a knocked out Guardian and four badly bruised G-Elves.

"So…" Kid Flash quipped, "I'm guessing your not here to fry us or blast us to pieces."

Superboy narrowed his eyes in contemplation, before giving KF a grudging grin "I don't have heat vision, so looks like we are here to help.

Before he could free any of them, Robin's restraints opened, allowing him to kick open the glass front of the chamber, and fall to the floor. He quickly retracted a pair of lock picks back into his gloves.

"Finally," he yelled, "Thank God Batman isn't here, he would have my head for taking so long."

"That's what you're worried about!" Kid Flash yelled incredulously "The whole League will have our heads after tonight not just your mentor!"

"Oh Isis! When my parents find out about this, they'll ground me for months," moaned Hawkgirl, "and I mean literally **ground** me!"

Robin ignored his teammates ranting and got busy hacking into the other chambers with is halo-gauntlet. He finished typing and the glass doors to the remaining chambers slid open. He then turned towards Superboy and Steel.

"I'll get Kid Mouth, Superboy free Aqualad and Miss Whimperingwill," Robin said with a smirk

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy said angrily, yet he still leaped up between Aqualad's and Hawkgirl's chambers and went to work ripping apart their restraints. Meanwhile Steel had walked over to where the heroes equipment was being held. A blue force field had lept over the table holding the equipment after Robin had escaped his chamber. Steel searched for weakness in the shielding, he discovered the power source was under a panel right under his left foot. He slammed his foot down as hard as he could destroying the power core underneath the tile which intern shut down the shield. He formed a green energy lash that wrapped around the equipment and turned to see that Robin and Superboy had freed the others.

"I believe these belong to you." the robot said as he sent the energy lash towards the others, who all picked up their respective equipment.

Hawkgirl cradled her mace like a long lost friend before she looked up at her new ally "Thank you uh…I'm sorry but what do we call you."

"Oh correct we haven't truly been introduced," Steel said with a smile, "I am the Steel Lantern but you can just call me Steel."

KF rubbed his shoulder and then asked with a smile "Can we call you Sonny?

"If you want though I don't understand why you would want to name me that." Steel said with a confused look upon his face. Before KF could respond a groan caught all of their attention. They turned around and saw Desmond getting to his feet.

"I think it's time we made our exit." Robin said as he and the others ran towards the door.

"Go on ahead!" Steel said as he reformed his laser cannon, he quickly shot off four blasts, not even a second later they found their marks, the small pods that contained the formerly captured heroes DNA, each exploded in a bright green flash. The last things the young heroes heard as they left the room was Desmond's rantings.

"You will never get out of here! I'll have all of you back in cells by morning." the crazed scientist yelled. He then looked back at the ruins of the cell block, before turning to the G-Gnome on his shoulder. The creatures horns began to glow as he said "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus."

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin laughed, "Not whelmed at all"

"Whelmed?" Steel asked with a look at Aqualad who was running alongside him.

"I have no clue either." the Atlantean said with a shrug.

"We can talk about the proper way of speech later," quipped Kid Flash, "Right now we have to get out of here."

"How far until the surface?" Hawkgirl asked.

Steele answered without missing a beat, "We are on sublevel 52, the quickest route out of here is the elevator next to cell block 4."

"Then that's where we're head…" Superboy began to say before he stopped suddenly in front of his former cell.

"Superboy?" Hawkgirl asked seeing the blank look on his face, "What's wrong?" But Superboy didn't seem to hear her. He ran inside the cell block and headed straight towards the only occupied chamber. The others followed him despite some moaning and groaning from KF.

"Why are we stopping? We were almost scot free." he complained.

"This is why." Superboy stated simply as he plunged a hand through the semi-liquid surface of the chamber and pulled. The chamber made a disgusting sucking sound as Superboy pulled his arm out and with his arm came the G-Devil. As it was pulled all the way through it's eyes opened revealing red and black irises. It then began to cough up a strange blue liquid as it gasped for air. Superboy helped it find it's feet and when it was finally steady enough to stand on it's own it did a backwards leap and landed on Steel's shoulder.

"Well lookie 'er th' green goliath en me little bro have come to spring me," the Genomorph said with an accent that was somewhere between Cockney and Australian, "en look a' this they made some new mates. Ello all me name is Edward, Edward Blood, Genomorph clone of Jason Blood but as you can see I didn't come ou' looking qui'e human now did I." Edward jumped down and greeted the group with a extravagant bow. "Now you jus' gonna stand aroun' galkin o' are we gonna get' ou' a here. The Genomorph stood up, stretched it's back and then leaped over Hawkgirl's head before disappearing in a burst of flames. The heroes turned and saw him standing in the doorway with a smile on his face "Well come on then." The other followed him out the door and ran down the hallway. As they neared the elevator they came across a large group of very pissed G-Trolls. Robin and Hawkgirl looked behind them and spotted several G-Elves emerging from the blue pustules covering the walls.

"Keep moving!" Robin yelled, "well have a better chance at escaping the Trolls then those ravening monsters behind us."

Edward nodded with a smile before increasing his speed. He then leaped into the air right in front of one of the G-Trolls. "G'day mate." Edward yelled as he disappeared in a burst of fire that scorched the brutes face. the injured G-Troll then lurched back in pain knocking several of it's companions backwards. Seeing an opening KF and Robin used their speed and agility to surge through the breach, while Hawkgirl pick up Aqualad and flew over the brute's heads. Steel and Superboy however used the confusion to wreak havoc amongst the G-Trolls ranks.

"Guy's we have to go!" KF yelled as he and the others waited by the elevator tunnel had begun to shake due Superboy's super strengthened blows and Steel explosives, "This is not an ideal fighting place."

Steel nodded in acknowledgement and ran towards the exit. Superboy on the other hand continued to fight.

"You want to leave!?" he roared before he picked up one of the fallen G-Trolls and used like a club to knock down the others, "**Now **we can go!" He then leaped the entire twenty foot span to land next to Hawkgirl. Instead of waiting for Robin to hack the door Steel pushed open the elevator doors and waited for everyone to enter. Edward was the first to enter he leaped fearlessly across the elevator shaft and clung to the wall before climbing straight up it with no assistance. Hawkgirl grabbed Robin and flew up the shaft while Superboy picked up Kid Flash and Aqualad and leaped again this time appearing to fly. Steel jumped as well and was covered in a glowing aura which propelled him upward. When the all reached the tenth sublevel Superboy faltered and began to sink.

"I..i'm falling."Superboy said shock evident on his face. Quick as a whip Steel shot a beam of green light that formed a sphere around the three falling heroes. The clone looked down at his hands dejectedly.

" Superman can fly,"The clone said as he looked as he looked around at the others, "Why can't I fly?"

"I don't know," KF said, "but hey you **can** still leap entire building in a single bound; still pretty cool."

Edward looked down at his blood brother obviously worried about his state of mind. "'Ey mate don' worry abou' it."

Hawkgirl looked down at the Genomorph and then to Superboy "I've been thinking. Superboy what caused you to stop so suddenly and go to free Edward?"

Superboy looked up at her and stated simply "A voice told me to."

"Like, your conscious? Robin asked

"No," Superboy said, "Someone else's voice told me to free my brother, it was like someone was whispering inside my mind."

"Sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation but this will have to be our stop." KF said as he pointed at the descending express elevator.

Superboy leaped out of the sphere and slammed both feet against the doors to their left. They buckled under his weight and the seven heroes dove through to safety, the elevator just missing them. Before any of them could make a decision on which way to go next, Genomorphs poured into the hallways to their right and their front. With no other options they all turned left.

"_Turn left brothers,"_ Superboy and Edward heard in their minds. Superboy recognized it as the voice he had heard before the one that had told him to save his brother.

"Go left! Left!" they yelled at the same time.

The group turned at the first left they saw.

"_Turn right."_

"Right!"

The group found themselves at a dead end.

"Nice directions, guys" Kid Flash said sarcastically, "Are you trying to get us recaptured?"

"No I…" Superboy said with a questioning look at his brother, who only shrugged, "I don't understand.

"Don't apologize," Robin said, gesturing at a large vent near to top of the wall, "This is perfect even Steel can fit inside that."

Not even half a minute later, when the G-Elves reached the dead end all they found was the vent's grate resting against the bottom of the wall.

"At this rate we'll never get out," Kid Flash whined as they crawled through the vents, he then was smacked in the face by Edwards tail, "Hey watch it?

"Hey mate, I wouldn' make me mad righ' now I don' do good in small spaces." the Genomorph warned.

"Quite," Superboy warned with look behind him, "Did you hear that?"

"Uh..no but if anyone is following us then they are in for quite a surprise." Robin said with a smile.

Every passing second without results made Desmond grow angrier and angrier, as he, Guardian, and Dubbilex ran down a hallway, a group of G-Elves in tow. Desmond held a holopad that was tracking the heroes progress.

"Someone-Robin I'd wager-hacked our systems, deactivating internal security cameras," Desmond said with a grin, "But he neglected the motion sensors."

The sensors indicated that the young heroes would come out a hallway off to their left. Desmond and Guardian ran down the hallway with the G-Elves and waited for their quarry to arrive. Neither of them noticed in their fever to catch the young heroes that Dubbilex had hung back and then turned around and walked back the way they had come taking half the G-Elves with him.

"The Genomorphs are closing in," Desmond said with a sadistic smile, "We have them cornered!"

A few seconds later, the vent popped open, but instead of the heroes falling out of it, the pursuing G-Elves poured out knocking over Desmond and the others. Fuming, Desmond knocked aside several of the Genomorphs that had landed on him causing the rest to back away in fear.

"He hacked the motion sensors."

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said triumphantly as he closed down his halo-gauntlet and gave Aqualad a evil grin. Robin had lead the others to a vent that had opened to the bottom floor of a set of stairs.

"Good job but there is still a lot of ground to cover." Aqualad responded with a slight smile.

"Who cares?" KF asked as he placed his goggles over his eyes, "Birdy and I can finally move." KF rocked off up the stairs with Hawkgirl and Blood right behind him.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me Birdy?" Hawkgirl asked with a glare at KF's back. She was flying up the straight up avoiding the stairs all together.

"Hey mate I know I jus' met you en all but I don' think insultin the sheila with the mace is a good idea." Edward observed as he jumped from railing to railing just behind Hawkgirl. He then looked back to make sure that the others hadn't fallen far behind he saw Robin almost directly behind him using the same climbing technique while further down Aqualad, Superboy, and Steel were taking the steps two at a time.

"Here come a bunch of pissed looking G-Elves." Hawkgirl yelled as she spotted several loose groups spread across the stair case. KF nodded in acknowledgement of her warning before lowering his head and barreling through the first group. Hawkgirl smacked any G-Elves brave enough to jumped out of the way with precise swings of her mace. Blood however was reeking the most havoc. He began to teleport sporadically amongst the remaining groups laying decisive blows before teleporting to yet another hapless group of G-Elves. Down below them more G-Elves had begun to follow the group up the stairway. Steele was making short work of them blasting each new wave with electric volts from his shoulder cannon. He motioned for Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy to keep going before creating a massive hammer and destroying the stairs behind them. He then leaped to safety and followed his friends up the remaining stairs.

Inside the high-speed express elevator, Desmond and Guardian stood with serious looks on their faces.

"We can cut them off at sublevel one," Guardian tried to reassure his boss.

"We better, our the board will have our heads," Desmond warned before he placed a hand to his throat, "**My** head."

Without warning he pushed the emergency stop at sublevel two.

"I just need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case," He yelled to Guardian as he ran off, "I'll meet you at sublevel one."

Kid Flash got to sublevel one before any of the others and headed towards the open door without hesitation. When he was halfway there the closed suddenly.

"Oh, crap." he said as he tried to no avail to slow himself on the slick floor. He slammed into the door at almost full speed and was thrown backwards. Hawkgirl arrived just before the others and tried to cover a smile as she reached out to help KF to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked laughing slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine." KF said indignantly as he rubbed his aching shoulder. Robin began working to open the door while Superboy and Steel tried to pry it open. None of them had any success.

Robin raised his hands in frustration.

"Yeah well you won't be fine when those Genomorphs catch up with us!" just as he said this several G-Elves came ripping around the corner, "Damn my big mouth."

Edward reacted the fastest, he kicked open a side door "This way mates."

The seven ran through it, only to find themselves trapped between their pursuers and a waiting herd of Genomorphs, led by Guardian. Robin drew a throwing disk, Aqualad turned his water bearers into sabers, Hawkgirl raised her mace, and Steel created a massive battle ax that landed in his hands while KF, Superboy, and Blood got into fighting stances. None of them planned on going out without a fight.

Before they could do anything dozens of G-Gnomes activated their telepathic abilities, the massive telepathic attack overwhelmed all of them including Steele, who was the last to fall.

Superboy and Edward felt the soft touch of someone else inside their minds and as they opened their eyes they saw Dubbilex standing over them with a slight smile on his face and his horns glowing bright red.

"_It was you…"_ Superboy and Edward thought at the same time.

"_Yes brothers," _Dubbilex answered, "_I started the fire and lured your new friends to Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger…"_

"_And guided me to my brother and helped us get away," _Superboy finished, "_Why?"_

"_Because the both of your are our hope, the Genomorph heroes," _Dubbilex said as he gestured around at the surrounding Genomorphs all of which were looking at the two heroes expectantly, "_You will blaze a trail for your brothers, you will show us the way to freedom."_

Guardian, who had been incapacitated as well by the G-Gnome on his shoulder, shook his head as his G-Gnome leaped away.

"What...what is going on?" he asked uncertainly as the other heroes began to come around. The others reacted shocked and scared at first before Edward gestured for them all to stay calm.

"_What do you choose brothers?" _Dubbilex asked as he looked them both in the eyes.

"We...choose...freedom." Superboy and Blood answered simultaneously.

Dubbilex smiled while the other Genomorphs all made noises of happiness and approval, one G-Troll even laughed in happiness. Guardian looked around clearly shocked by the events going on around him.

"It feels like a fog...lifting from my mind." the hero muttered to himself.

"Guardian it is good to see you are truly back to your normal state of mind." Dubbilex said as he grasped the man on the arm.

Guardian looked at the young heroes, "Thank you, all of you. Now get out of here I will take care of Desmond."

"I don't think so."

A small group of Genomorphs parted in fear of the scientist; the man held up a small vial of blue liquid.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" before anyone could stop him Desmond downed the entire bottle.

He began to change almost immediately. His muscles expanded to the point that almost all of his clothes ripped to shreds, and then he began to grow up to almost ten feet tall. His eyes turned red with black pupils, while his skin fell away despite some small bits and pieces, revealing a thick grey hide similar to the skin of the Genomorphs. With an animalistic roar, what was once Desmond disappear all that was left was Blockbuster.

"Get back!" Guardian yelled as he charged, but Blockbuster batted him aside smashing through his halo-shield and causing him to blackout as he hit the wall.

Superboy and Steele tried their hands next; unlike guardian Superboy managed to land a few hits, they did some damage but they didn't seem to deter the monster. Blockbuster raised both of his hands over his head and slammed them into Superboy's back sending him into the ground. In response Steel shot him point blank in the face with is arm cannon. This only seemed to enrage the monster who then grabbed hold of the robot and threw him crashing upwards onto the ground floor of Prometheus.

"Well that's one way to bust through the ceiling" Robin said as he followed Superboy through the breach using his grapple.

"Do you think lab coat planned that?" KF asked Hawkgirl and Aqualad as Hawkgirl carried them both through the hole.

"I don' think the doc is plannin anythin anymore mate." Blood answered as he jumped through the hole after them. When they reached the fight the found Superboy and Steel giving it their all. Despite this they didn't seem to be doing much damage to Blockbuster. When the beast saw the others approaching he grabbed a leaping Superboy by the legs and tossed him at them. They all dodged out of the way and watched as their friend slammed into the nearest pillar. Blood ran back to help his brother to his feet and then turned to face Blockbuster. The monster roared at all of them and then smacked Steel aside and charged.

Blood and KF nodded at each other and both ran at the monster. KF pulled ahead and slid under the brute's legs and came up behind him in a crouch. Had beast barely had time to acknowledge this before Edward jumped kicked him backwards it didn't effect the monster too much but it did serve as a distraction. The monster looked up just in time to see Blood disappear in a burst of flames. Right behind him charge Hawkgirl and Superboy who both landed impressive hits that caused Blockbuster to fall backwards over KF's back. The monster quickly got back to it's feet and roared in anger.

Robin tried to land a few hits with his batarangs but had little success. The monster just batted them out of the air and grabbed a leaping Aqualad and punched him into the ceiling.

"Aqualad!" Hawkgirl screamed in fear as she saw him hit the ground. She flew over to his unconscious form with tears in his eyes, "Please be okay, please be okay." Aqualad then moaned in her arms and opened his eyes "Hey why are your crying? he asked as he sat up, "I've been through worse." Hawkgirl helped him to his feet and they got back into the fight, just as Steel was knocked aside with a ruthless right hook from the beast.

Blockbuster then went back to beating on Superboy slamming him into the floor and nearby pillars. KF raced forward trying to distract the behemoth while Blood teleported right next to Blockbuster. The monster then grabbed the smaller Genomorph and threw him into KF causing them both to slam into a wall.

Robin had been hanging back the entire time waiting to see if Blockbuster had any exploitable weaknesses. He then realized that it wasn't the **monster** that had a weakness they could exploit.

"KF, Edward get over here." he shouted, the speedster pulled the Genomorph up and then they both ran over to where the Boy Wonder was standing.

Steel returned to the fight with a vengeance. He turned his hand into a massive hammer and slammed Blockbuster aside which caused him to drop Superboy. Steel then formed a green bubble around the raging brute trying to give his friends a breather. Aqualad and Hawkgirl approached cautiously their weapons at the ready. The monster slammed against the bubble causing it to crack. Superboy got to his feet and the look in his eye told his allies to move out of the way. He charged the bubble with rage burning in his eyes, he raised his fist just as Blockbuster broke through the bubble. Superboy then punched the brute's face slamming him into the wall.

While all of this had been happening Robin had been explaining his plan to KF and Edward.

"Got it?" he asked

"Got it," they both replied, they turned and ran back towards the fight. They worked in tandem, with KF gaining a lot of speed and Blood teleporting beside him. Edward then grabbed hold of KF when he reached his top speed and then teleported them both right in front of the brute, right before he broke Superboy's back over his knee. The super accelerated punch hit the brute in the face, but the remaining human tissue on his stuck to KF glove.

"Got your nose." the speedster taunted holding up the remains of the brutes former face. Enraged Blockbuster dropped Superboy and went after KF and Blood, despite the fact that every hit he tried to land they dodged thanks to their abilities. It gave the rest of their team time to get a second wind.

"Hawkgirl! Aqualad! Superboy! Steel!" Robin waved the four them over, while the others continued their distraction.

Robin pointed at four of the remaining pillars, "This one, this one, and those on the other side of the room."

The four did as directed and destroyed the remaining pillars while Robin strategically placed several explosives. Once that was finished, Aqualad shattered the fountain in the center of the room and took control of the water. KF brought Blockbuster into position, while Superboy tackled his feet and Hawkgirl slammed him in the face with her mace. He fell backward right into the puddle. Aqualad then activated his tattoos and electrified the monster stunning him.

"Move!" Robin yelled as the explosives took out the last few pillars. The explosive made sure that the entire building imploded right on top of the spot Blockbuster stood. Despite this Steel grabbed Robin and KF and created a massive green bubble over them. In a few second all of Prometheus had collapsed. A few moments later different parts of the debris began to move. Steele removed the rubble surrounding him, Robin, and KF with a motion of his hand. His armor was slightly damaged while Robin and KF's costumes had several rips in them. Superboy and Blood appeared a second afterward with Superboy's solar suit shredded to pieces and Edward covered in several scratches. The last to appear was Aqualad and Hawkgirl, Aqualad held Hawkgirl in his arms having held her tight to protect her from the rubble. He had several scratches on his face and his clothes were shredded. The only thing wrong with Hawkgirl was the fact that her face was beet red and she kept glancing at Aqualad's bare chest and looking away. KF looked over, nudged Robin and nodded over towards them. They both shared an evil grin after which KF started whistling the tune of "Sitting in a Tree" loud enough for the others to here. Aqualad let go of Hawkgirl and she glared at KF and hefted her mace. Superboy hadn't been paying attention to the little display and was instead looking up at the sky staring at the full moon. Robin followed his gaze and smiled.

"See? The moon."

Superboy and Edward looked at each other and smiled they had made it out they were free. Superboy looked back at the moon and was shocked when his super keen eyes picked up a figure flying towards them. He had a familiar face, and wore a full blue bodysuit with red boots, a golden belt and a red cape. On his chest was a triangular shield with a red angular "S" on it.

"Oh, **and **Superman," Kid Flash said with a smile, "Can we keep our promises, or what?"

Behind Superman other heroes arrived, all of whom fairly recognizable; there was Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, both Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Captain Marvel, Etrigan, and many more. It looked like the entire League had arrived, and this slightly freaked out the young heroes.

"All our mentors in one place, isn't this just great." muttered Kid Flash.

Before any of them could reply, the Leaguers landed in front of them, with Superman in the lead. Superboy walked up to him and met him midway between both groups. Superman looked down at his clone with a confused look on his face. In response Superboy lifted the ripped front of his solar suit showing everyone the Crest of House El; several Leaguers had shocked looks on their face.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy announced with pride causing almost everyone to look at Superman in shock. Superman gave the clone a thoughtful look before turning around searching for the only person here that could know how he felt. Batman stepped towards the young heroes, giving each of them a hard stare.

"Start talking."

The groups split up with the three former captives standing off to the side while there friends explained everything to their mentors all of which were staring at them intently. Soon afterward Steel approached his fellow Lantern's hoping to explain to the how he had come to be. This left Edward and Superboy standing alone looking around in awe at the group of heroes that had appeared around them. Superboy kept looking over and Superman trying to make eye contact. The Man of Steel would glance over occasionally but most of his attention was occupied by the tale the others were telling their mentors. Superboy began to feel dejected when he noticed someone approaching them. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind face. Her outfit comprised of a long sleeved blue leotard, a golden belt, a red skirt, and knee length red boots. On her chest was the crest of the House of El. Superboy recognized her as Supergirl another member of his supposed family.

"Hello," she said apprehensively looking him over like a inspector might look over a car.

"Hi." Superboy responded tersely wondering why she was approaching him.

"I'm sorry if Superman and I seem a little harsh," Supergirl apologized, "It's just we don't have the best relationships with Kryptonian clones."

"I know," Superboy responded, "You don't trust me due to your interactions with Galatea, your incomplete homicidal clone, but in my defense I don't ever want to end up like her."

Supergirl was shocked by the sincerity and sadness in the clone's voice. She gave him a kind smile. "That's good to hear, I wasn't truly worried,"she said," when Galatea first met me she tried to kill me, you seem different somehow not a menacing."

"Well you've never seen me mad." Superboy responded with a small smile, which made Supergirl give a small a laugh. It was at this point that Superman approached the both of them, with a slight grimace on his face.

"I'm sorry if I seem distant," he began, "it's just seeing you a clone that doesn't want me dead is somewhat of a shock."

Superboy only nodded in response.

"We'll have to find time for us to sit down and talk" Superman said, "but right now we will have to find you somewhere to stay...the League I mean.

He then turned to go, and worked with John Stewart and S.T.R.I.P.E to reveal Blockbuster and prepared to move him to a secure prison facility. Supergirl frowned after he cousin and then turned back to Superboy who looked slightly crestfallen.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him," she reassured, "Despite what he thinks your still family to me." She then wrapped the shocked clone in a hug before jumping into the air, following her cousin.

"Can I jus' say," Edward said with a smile, "that sheila is smokin." He then playfully punched Superboy in the arm before dragging him over to where Robin was gesturing them over. Batman waited until all of the young heroes had assembled before beginning his lecture.

"Cadmus will be investigated," he said, "All fifty-two sublevels, but let us make one thing clear…"

"You should have called!" interrupted Hawkwoman with a glare at her daughter, who smiled sheepishly.

"End results aside." Batman continued severely, "We are not happy; you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered your lives. You will **not** be doing this again."

The seven young heroes looked at each other before turning back towards their mentors their faces defiant.

"Actually we will." Aqualad stated simply

"Kaldur...," Aqualad warned

"Apologies my king, but we did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do," Aqualad said, "and we did it as a team without any help from the League."

"If this is about your treatment back at the Hall," Flash said, "The four of you…"

"The seven of us,"KF interrupted, gesturing at the escapees, "And it's not."

"We want to use the skills you taught us," Aqualad said with a respectful nod at his mentor.

"What's the point of of teaching us at all if you won't **let** us use what you taught us?" Robin asked.

"The three of us just gained our freedom, all do respect to you I don't plan on following anyone's commands except for those of my colleagues." Steele said as he gestured as himself and his fellow escapees.

"Why are we asking for their permission?" Superboy asked before stepping toward Batman, "It's simple get on board or get out of the way." The other stepped forward standing shoulder to shoulder ready to fight once again for their freedom, though it wasn't needed. Batman eyes narrowed in thought and then nodded in agreement."

"Give me a three days."

**Mount Justice, Rhode Island, July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Mount Justice was a hollowed out mountain, and was at one point the secret headquarters of the Justice Leagues. The cave was currently going through a re-haul as it was upgraded to the most current form of tech, only found in one other location, the Watchtower.

The seven teens watched as several Leaguers brought in equipment and supplies , before Batman's arrival caught their attention. All except for Steel and the newly christened Kid Devil were wearing civilian clothes. Robin wore a red hoodie, jeans and a pair of shades to protect his secret identity which was even secret to much of the League, KF wore a brown jacket over a green shirt and jeans, Aqualad wore a long necked windbreaker that hid his gills, jeans and sandals. Hawkgirl wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and knee length black boots, her wing where furled behind her back through slits in her shirt. Superboy had completely changed his outfit he wore a black shirt with the crest of the House of El on the chest, dark jeans, and work boots. Kid Devil wore a pair of black gym shorts.

"This was the League's original headquarters in our early days," Batman said, "We are now re-purposing it for your use. Since you seven are determined to stick together and fight the good fight… you'll do it on League terms." He then motioned two of the assembled Leaguers forward. One was a red robot with a blue cape, the other was a beautiful blond-haired woman, wearing a blue jacket, black one-piece outfit with fishnet stockings and combat boots.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, and Black Canary will be in charge of training; I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked skeptically

"Yes, but covert." his mentor answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said, pointing at the lightning symbol on his chest, "There is a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"We haven't had the wool pulled over this bad since the incident with Grodd's Secret Society." Hawkwoman said, "and Batman wants a team to operate on the sly, to go after the smarter bad guys."

"The eight of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Sweet!" KF said before frowning slightly, "Wait did you say eight?"

Batman nodded towards the nearest teleporter out of which Martian Manhunter had just arrived but he was not alone at his side stood a young female Martian. She looked completely human except for her green skin, a difference from her slightly alien looking companion. She wore a white shirt with a red X-shaped harness across it, a short blue cape, blue gloves, and a blue skirt that ended above her knees. She had long red hair that ended at her shoulder and bright green eyes.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman said, "Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said shyly

"Liking this gig even more every minute," KF muttered to Robin who only shook his head, KF then turned to the the Martian girl, "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Aqualad, Hawkgirl, Steel, and Kid Devil-it's cool if you forget the other guys names."

Miss Martian smiled nervously at the others, who all came forward to introduce themselves. "I'm honored to be included."

Superboy hung back for a second before Steel and Robin motioned him over.

"Hey, Superboy!" Robin yelled, "Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy walked up to her; when he did, Miss Martian began to change. Her cape melted into her back while her shirt changed from white to black yet the red harness remained.

"I like your t-shirt," she said shyly, to which Superboy gave a small smile. Robin playfully elbowed the clone, while KF threw a comradely arm over his shoulder. Hawkgirl pulled Miss M into a hug while Steel and Kid Devil fist bumped. Aqualad looked on at his group of friends old and new and smiled.

"Today is the day."

**Unknown Location**

Hidden behind blinding lights, the figures who controlled Cadmus labs were not happy, they had lost three of their most powerful weapons and Guardian and Dubbilex had taken control of their Prometheus division rendering it useless to them.

"Can we leave Prometheus as it is?" one member asked, "What if the League discovers finds something against us?"

"All information on our group was wiped from site and any important files were sent to our remaining labs worldwide, per security labs," another member replied calmly, "At best the League will suspect they just shut down a resurgent Cadmus facility run by a mad doctor funded by unknown benefactors."

"What concerns me," another member said, "Is the children; according to the footage of the incident, the League is employing children to do their dirty work...that's a dark twist."

"Yes," said the group's leader pondering the ramifications, " but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapons may prove useful. Eventually…everyone sees the Light."

**Done finally this is by far the longest chapter yet and my God did it take me long time. From now on I plan on smaller chapter and I hope to keep that plan in motion. So on to my OC's Steel is a living being despite the fact he is a robot, you might have noticed is is much more human-like than Red Tornado, that is due to the Starheart. His abilities include super strength, flight, and the creation of hard light constructs. Kid Devil also known as Edward blood is the clone of Jason Blood the host of the demon Etrigan, this explains why he doesn't look human and looks more Genomorphy this is because hey Cadmus never tried to clone a demon before so there was a mishap. His powers include camouflage, agility, teleportation, and heat manipulation I modeled him more off Nightcrawler then the Real Kid Devil because to tell the truth the real KD kind of sucks. Now to the League it is bigger than in Young Justice but smaller than in JLU if you want a full list I'll add it to the end of the next chapter. Remember Vox is hunting flames, this has been Damont Evermore Peace!**


	5. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and the rise of the OC's. I am still take requests for characters any and all ideas are welcome and I will try and honor any I'm given . My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing. Prepare for the hopefully smaller side mission filled Happy Harbor.**

**Young Justice Chapter V**

**Welcome to Happy Harbor **

**Mount Justice, July 18 11:16 EDT**

Things had been uneventful for the young heroes since the Events at Cadmus the heroes with secret identities went back to their somewhat normal lives, occasionally going on a mission or two with their mentors, while the members that lived at the Cave had an uneventful time as well other than a small incident with a G-Gnome that had followed Kid Devil and Superboy to the cave. Instead of sending it back to Cadmus Kid Devil had decided to keep it as a pet, this would be the first time in two weeks that the entire team would be gathered together.

"_Recognized B02 Aqualad, B01 Robin, B02 Kid Flash, B05 Hawkgirl."_ an electronic voice cried out as the the young heroes entered the Cave. They were all dressed in civilian cloths even Hawkgirl, though she still held her mace. The four heroes walked to the center of the cave, where their friends where waiting for them.

"It's so good to see you again!" M'Gann cried as she ran to give Hawkgirl a hug.

"It's good to see you too!" Hawkgirl laughed as she embraced her new friend.

Robin and Kid Flash walked over to Superboy and Kid Devil who were standing off to the side, the later with a wide grin on his face.

"Nice to see you blokes again," Kid Devil said as he shook hands with Robin, "I was beginn' to think you forgot abou' us, with you going on missions with your mentors."

"Hey it's not like we had all the fun," KF interjected, "I heard you guys had a real fun "trip" while we were gone."

"That was not fun," Superboy growled,"that was torture."

"Hey don' get your knickers in a knot, Caesar didn' mean to do that," Kid Devil remarked, "He was scared by all the psychic resonance in this place, that's what Steel says anyway, and besides he needed to get our attention."

"He could have just contacted us mentally or approached us like he did after he technically traumatized us." Superboy replied angrily.

"He was lonely…" Kid Devil began to say meekly before he was interrupted by Robin.

"Wait who is "he"?" the Boy Wonder asked, unlike the others who had been in contact with the Cave, Robin had been off on a black-ops mission with Batman, so he had no clue what the others were talking about.

"He is Caesar," Kid Devil explained, "A G-Gnome that followed Supie and I here, you see he is quite attached to us and when we left he got lonely so he kind of showed up here.

"But instead of contacting us," Superboy interrupted, "He brought us deep inside a psychic "playroom" that involved a maniac clown and his pet monkeys…"

As he had been speaking Caesar had crawled up Kid Devil's back and was now situated on his shoulder, he was about a head smaller than all the other G-Gnomes and unlike the others he had a long prehensile tail.

"So basically Supie is mad but wha' else is new." Kid Devil finished with a grin. KF smiled as well, while Superboy walked off to see what Aqualad and Steel were talking about.

"So my friend how have you been settling in to your new home?" Aqualad asked

"Well it is trying to say the least, the others are somewhat able to leave the Cave and explore the forest and the nearby town," Steel replied, "I, on the other hand, am too noticeable it would seem, I ventured out of the cave three nights ago and was spotted by a bunch of campers, they started screaming that aliens were invading, it wasn't very pleasant."

As the young heroes were talking Red Tornado and Black Canary walked in from deeper inside the cave. The latter looked around with a smile on her face, KF noticed them first and raced over with an excited look on his face.

"Do you have a mission for us?" he asked excitedly

Black Canary shook her head while Red Tornado turned towards the young speedster, "Mission assignments are Batman's priority."

KF scowled and stalked back towards his friends all of whom looked a little depressed. Sensing their discomfort Black Canary spoke up.

"Why don't you guys take a tour the Cave, it might help you get to know each other better."

"Superboy, Kid Devil and I can show you around," Miss Martian said with a smile, "We've spent a lot of time exploring the Cave."

"Sure whatever." Superboy said with a frown

Despite being here for two weeks the only visitor Superboy had gotten from his "family" was Supergirl she had checked up on him about three times per week and talked to him about his day and what was going on with the League. Superboy liked her visits but it made him mad whenever he asked after Superman and all he got back was that he needed his space. Supergirl had even offered him a place to stay at the Kent family farm which he had turned down politely but firmly. Superboy hadn't been the only one that enjoyed Supergirl's visits. Kid Devil-though he denied it vehemently-was crushing hard on her almost as bad as Miss Martian was crushing on Superboy.

Miss Martian with Caesar now perched happily on her shoulder began leading the others towards the other side of the Cave talking animatedly and pointing out certain objects to her friends while Kid Devil cracked jokes and tried to keep the others entertained. Halfway through the tour both Kid Devil and Superboy came to a halt as they sniffed the air.

"Smell that?" Kid Devil asked with a glance at Superboy

"Yeah, somethings burning." the clone replied with a nod.

Miss Martian whirled around in shock almost knocking Caesar off her shoulders "My Cookies!" She leaped into the air and took off down the hallway towards the kitchen. She entered the kitchen where smoke was pouring out of the oven. Using her telekinesis she opened the oven and pulled out a tray of what looked like a dozen pieces of coal. The others appeared to see her looking sadly at her "cookies".

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of…" Miss Martian said sadly, "Sorry that they're ruined."

Wally shrugged and popped a cookie in his mouth to the shock of everyone except for Steel who picked up another of the cookies and took a large bite. Robin looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" the robot asked when he saw Robin looking at him.

"I get that Kid Flash has a incredible metabolism but you're a robot," Robin said, "Why did you eat one of the cookies?"

"Where else am I going to find a ready source of solidified carbon sulfide?" Steel replied as he turned back towards a shocked Kid Flash and a frightened Miss Martian, "Could I have the rest please?"

"Sure man take them all." Kid Flash said as he discreetly spit his cookie into a napkin and threw it into the trash.

Miss Martian was surprised by the robot's request, "Yes you can have them if you want, I could make more if it isn't enough."

"Thank you, but maybe later, this will suffice for now." Steel said as he consumed yet another of the dangerous baked goods.

Aqualad smiled at Miss M. "It was sweet of you too make any at all." Miss Martian dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Aqualad." she replied.

Aqualad held up his hand to stop her, "We're off duty, my name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur."

KF stepped forward with a charming look on his face, "My name is Wally, see I already trust you with my secret identity, which is more then you'll get out of mister dark-glasses or the winged-wonder over there." Robin and Hawkgirl gave the speedster angry looks before glancing at each other.

"Batman won't let me tell anyone details about myself until I've known them for about a year and he has thoroughly checked their backgrounds...but you can call me Dick." He looked over at the others shocked faces and raised an eyebrow, "What it's not like I told her where I live or anything.

"My name is Katie and believe me I have no reason to hide my identity despite what Kid Idiot says," Hawkgirl said as she flared her wings, "I'm pretty recognizable after all."

"My name is no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz," Miss Martian said with a nervous smile, "but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

Kid Devil and Superboy both looked slightly downcast and jealous that neither of them truly had names yet, Kid Devil was referred to as Edward Blood but he no longer cared for it after his escape from Cadmus. They both turned to leave when they felt a familiar brush against their minds.

"_Don't worry Superboy,Kid Devil," _M'gann reassured, "_We'll find you names someday." _

Superboy clutched his ears, while Kid Devil gave a quavering shriek.

"Get out of our heads!" Superboy roared at M'Gann.

"_What's wrong?"_ the young Martian asked, this time sending her telepathic question to the rest of the Team, "_Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

The others began to feel uncomfortable, as the kind yet intrusive presence invade their minds,

all except for Steel who looked around at his colleges with a confused look on his face. A heads up display appeared in his optics.

_Detecting telepathic communication, compensating, connection established. _Steele eyes shone white for a second as he began to feel the almost addictive presence of M'Gann mind entering his strange not quite living mind.

M'Gann flinched at this new contact but before she could elaborate Aqualad stepped into her line of vision.

"M'Gann stop," the Atlantean said sternly, yet kindly. To everyone's relief except for Steele, Miss M's presence left their minds, "That is not the way of things here on Earth, except perhaps in Gorilla City, when someone enters another person's mind and sifts through their thoughts, it the greatest breach in privacy a non-telepath can know.

"En' to add a point Miss," Kid Devil said with a kind yet strained smile, "Supie and I don' exactly like i' when people invade our minds. Bad experiences with Cadmus en all that."

"I'm sorry," M'Gann stammered, "I had n-n-no idea…"

"Just stay out." Superboy growled as he walked away, his hands clenched tight. Kid Devil ran after his brother, but not before giving M'gann an apologetic look.

M'Gann looked downcast at first due to Superboy and Kid Devil's reaction until Ceasar tapped her on the cheek. She looked at the little G-Gnome, who smiled up at her, then pointed over to where the two clones were sitting, gestured towards the rest of the Team, before sending her a psychic message with his horns.

"_Fly-Pod-Fun"_

"Hello Megan," Miss M. cried as she patted the little G-Gnome on the head, which startled he teammates slightly, "I know what we can do." She motioned for the others to follow her and flew excitedly out of the hall. Caesar jumped off her shoulder as she passed by Superboy and KD and sat quietly as they talked.

"She didn' mean to hurt us," Kid Devil said softly. Superboy shot him a writhing glare before giving a long sad sigh.

"How are you so calm about this, aren't you even a little bit mad about her invading our minds." Superboy asked accusingly.

"She never invaded our min's bro, she just did what came naturally to her," Kid Devil said with a slight smile, "She's as new to this world a you or I, at least give her a chance."

Superboy looked down ashamed "I think I've already ruined that." As he said this Caesar made a chirping noise to get his attention. He pointed towards a frowning Miss Martian who was peeking around the corner.

"Are you coming with us." she asked shyly. Caesar nodded vigorously before jumping on Kid Devil's shoulder. Superboy looked at his brother who gave him a nod. Both stood up and followed after a now smiling M'Gann.

**5 minutes later**

The team stepped of the elevator and looked around at the impressive sea cave turned hanger. Only one platform jutted out into the cave, upon which sat a large red and black egg.

"This is my Martian Bio-ship," M'Gann announced with a smile, "My Uncle J'onn had it brought here from home."

The others gave each other odd looks before Wally spoke up, "It's cute but not very aerodynamic."

Miss Martian laughed before answering with a smile, "She's at rest silly, hold on and let me wake her."

Miss Martian extended her hand towards the ship, which instantly began to reshape and grow in size. When it had finished changing it was twice it former size and had sharply defined wings going either side of the cockpit. The ship then seemed to come alive as it hovered in mid air before the rest of the team. Many of the team had shocked expression all except for Robin, who kept his poker face on despite his awe, and Steel who was busy running scans on the ship.

"Incredible!" the robot exclaimed as he took a step closer to the ship, "It is one hundred percent organic not a piece of machinery in her, not only that it seems to have a heart rate, a pulse, even emotions," He gave M'Gann an appraising look before turning back to the ship which had seemed to sense him. The robot reached out a hand which was met with a red and black tentacle flying out to grasp his hand.

M'Gann smiled at Steel, "She likes you," she then turned towards the others, "Who wants to go for a ride?"

He teammates smiled at her before walking up the walkway that had appeared at the back of the ship. M'Gann turned to see that unlike the others Hawkgirl and Steel had made no move to board the ship.

"Aren't you guys coming?" the Martian asked.

Hawkgirl smiled nervously and gripped her mace tightly "Of course I'm coming it just I don't do well in tight spaces and since I have wings I thought I would just tag along behind you."

"That's fine," M'Gann responded before acknowledging the robot, "What about you Steel?"

"I will follow you as well." the robot added swiftly, "It's been too long since I've been out in the open.

"Well alright." Miss M. said with a grin, "See you in the skies."

She climbed aboard the ship where the rest of the team was waiting, with a wave of her hand the cockpit transformed, chairs and controls appeared for the others who all excitedly sat down and prepared for launch. Kid Flash and Robin sat on the left side of the ship while Superboy and Aqualad took the seats to the right. Kid Devil however decided it would be more fun to cling to the ships ceiling, while M'Gann entered the pilot's seat with Caesar on her shoulder. Hawkgirl and Steel readied to take off after the Bio-ship. Once everyone was situated M'gann contacted Red Tornado "Red Tornado, please open the hangar doors. The doors slowly opened as the shipped lifted off the ground and took off across the water. Following close behind was a slowly gaining Hawkgirl and a glowing Steel. The ship did a series of intricate dives and curls which the tails followed almost expertly.

Robin grinned as he looked out the window, "Amazing!"

"She sure is," Kid Flash muttered which caught the attention of M'gann, "the ship I mean, which like you said is a she."

Robin and Kid Devil grinned at each other as Robin made a quip, "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." KD started laughing which earned him a glare from Wally, "Not cool man, not cool."

Meanwhile Kaldur recognized the conflicted look on Superboy's face, "I may not have psychic powers but I know what you're thinking. You over reacted and now you don't know how to apologize for your actions." Superboy nodded in affirmation which made Kaldur go on, "I can also guess that you don't understand how your brother patched things up so quickly. My advice just say sorry, that should fix things."

M'gann meanwhile had caught some of their conversation. She frowned uncertainty which caused the others to pipe up.

"Don't worry Supie is just wound a little too tight sheila." Kid Devil whispered, Robin nodded in agreement, "Yeah he'll come around."

"I don't know," M'gann said softly, "he doesn't seem to like me very much." Her sadness caused Caesar to give a soft coo and stroke her cheek.

"You do remember that our pal youre whispering about has super-human hearing right?" Kid Flash interjected with a grin. The tension began to rise again before Robin broke the ice.

"Hey why not show us some of that famous Martian shapeshifting" M'gann blushed at first, then stood up, a second later standing in her place was a female version of Robin in his costume.

"Whoa, the Girl Wonder, nice." Kid Flash said which earned him a smack in the head from KD's tail. Miss Martian then changed into a female version of Kid Flash, which caused Wally to get a really stupid grin

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot."

"Yes," said Hawkgirl's voice from the ships coms.

"Wait could she hear everything we were saying?" Kid Flash asked sheepishly

"Every Kid Idiot fueled word." Hawkgirl said with a laugh, which was joined in by KD and Robin.

After the laughing died down Robin turned to M'gann, "That was actually quite impressive, but I don't think you'll be fooling anyone with those disguises." M'gann smiled shyly "Mimicking boys is harder."

"How did your cloths change like that?" KD asked with his head cocked to the side. M'Gann smiled at the genomorph before explaining simply "The cloths are organic just like the ship, they respond to my mental commands. This earned a grimace from Superboy but he stayed quit.

"Wow that's a mighty fine trick there sheila," KD replied as he looked at his shorts, "Wish I had gear like that might make it easier for me to ghost."

"Ghost?" Wally asked, KD turned his head to look at him and then disappeared leaving behind only a pair of black gym shorts. M'Gann smiled at his trick, before a light bulb went off.

"Hello Megan," the martian cried as she slapped the side of her head before turning to the once more visable Kid Devil, "You can have gear like this, I'm sure my Uncle would be able to make a bio-suit to fit your needs."

"Well that is just bloody awesome." KD replied with a grin, board if all the talk about cloths Robin tried to change the subject.

"Speaking about your Uncle can you density shift as well?" Robin asked which caused M'Gann to get a conflicted look on her face.

"No, that is a very advanced technique," she said with a scowl, "Uncle J'onn hasn't taught me how to do that yet."

"Don't worry," Hawkgirl's voice said over the com, "The Flash can vibrate his molecules through matter in a second, his prodigy hear can't do it without getting a bloody nose."

"Hey!" barked Kid Flash "It's not like your perfect either, hows activating the Nth metal properties of your mace going." Hawkgirl flew closer to the window of the bio-ship and gave Wally a death glare. She was about to make a scathing reply when Steel cut her off.

"Not to alarm anyone but my heads-up display just picked a massive energy surge at the central power plant of Happy Harbor. Further more there are reports of sporadic tornadoes appearing across the city, should we investigate?"

The question hung in the air for only a second before Aqualad gave the order.

"Steel, Katie rendezvous with the bio-ship outside of the power plant, do not engage any possible threats until the rest of us disembark."

"Got it Kaldur," Katie replied, "Oh and Kaldur be careful okay."

The Atlantean replied with a grin, "I'm more worried about your safety then my own."

The robot and the now blushing Thanagarian took off at their top speeds towards the now burning power plant with the bio-ship close on their tail.

Kid Flash turned towards the others "I understand we are supposed to be heroes and all but doesn't a power surge/fire at a power plant fall more into the jurisdiction of a fire company."

Miss Martian looked at the speedster appraisingly "A simple fire lead you to Superboy, Steel and Eddie didn't it."

Kid Devil grimaced "First off please don' call me Eddie, Second off she has a poin' don' she Supie." Superboy nodded in a grudging agreement before looking out the window.

"Um guys i think I know what caused the power surge." he said with a hint of shock in his voice. The others turned just in time to see a massive tornado slam into Hawkgirl and Steel before continuing in the bio-ship's direction.

"Katie!" Robin yelled "Are you okay?"

Steel responded to the worried cry "We're fine for now, I put up a sphere right before the tornado hit, Hawkgirl might be getting a little nauseous," there was a wet splattering sound, "ok really nauseous but other then that we're fin…" Steel was cut off as the tornado slammed his energy sphere into the bio-ship causing both of the to fly off course.

The tornado continued to throw the young heroes around before M'gann regained control of the bio-ship. SHe began to use the spinning of the vortex to lessen it's hold on the agile ship. Steele seeing her plan created a hard light clamp that locked his sphere to the ship. Finally the ship broke free before coming to a stop about fifty feet away from the massive tornado.

M'gann opened the bottom of the ship allowing everyone to jump out onto the pavement. Steele released his sphere and along with Hawkgirl ran to join the others.

The young heroes stared at the vortex as it continued it's path of destruction away from the power plant.

"Robin are tornadoes common in New England," Aqualad asked but he was met with no response, "Robin?" He looked around and saw that Robin had disappeared, while his signature laugh echoed across the parking lot.

"Can that bloke teleport?" KD asked with a hint of respect, "I mean 'e was just 'ere."

"No but he does have an annoying habit of disappearing with any prior notice." Hawkgirl quipped.

"Well then where did he go?" M'gann said before a series of explosions caught everyone's attention. Glass was exploding outward from the upper levels of the plant.

"How much do you wanna bet…" Kid Flash began before Aqualad cut him off "Let's go!"

The group ran and flew towards the plant with KD and KF thanks to their respective abilities.

Robin was slammed into a wall be a great blast of wind and almost fell thirty feet to his face before a flash of flame followed by a loud "G'day" appeared right next to him. Kid Devil landed lightly on his kangaroo like legs and placed Robin down next to him. Superboy landed next to the both of them and instantly focused on the current threat.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked with a hint of anger.

"I don't know I didn't quite get to ask his name but he plays kind of rough." Robin quipped in response as he held his bruised ribs. Steel was currently going one on one against what appeared to be a large red and black mech suit with over-sized boots and gauntlets which were connected to his back by a series of long glowing blue tubes. For some odd reason the only feature shown of the mech face was it's glowing blue eyes the rest was covered by a tattered brown scarf. Steel was holding his own against the mech until it sent a blast of wind towards his torso which caused him to shoot back a few feet.

"_I'm sorry."_ came the deep synthesized voice of the mech, "_You may call me Mister Twister and I'm here to take back what's mine." _Two massive blasts of wind shot out of his over sized hands and picked up a charging Superboy and Hawkgirl and slammed them into the wall. Both collapsed with a grunt, while KD teleported over to check on them. Steel deflected another blast of wind away from Kaldur and the others before opening fire with two hard light machine guns. Kaldur looked at M'gann before pulling out his water-bearers, Kid Flash pulled on his goggles, while Robin regained his feet. On M'gann's shoulder Caesar was arching his back like a cat and hissing while his horns glowed bright red. M'Gann placed the frightened genomorph on the floor and watched it scamper over to her hurt friends. She then turned around with a determined look on her face. She nodded at the others who charged forward. Wally and M'gann gained fast trying to reach the mech before it noticed them. The robot's head rotated one-eighty while still deflected most of the hard-light bullets with a wind shield, Kid Flash managed to land a high speed kick to the torso before he was caught in a cyclone and tossed out an open bay door. He bounced across the pavement before coming to a painful skidding halt. M'gann and Kaldur continued to charge forward only to be thrown backwards by another powerful blast of wind. Steele began to advance forward while still keeping the pressure on with his now smoking guns. Mister Twister focused all his energy into creating a wind-shield that stopped most of the bullets in their tracks he then sent, them flying backwards toward Steel with a mighty push of his hands. Steele instantly raised a shield but was pushed back into a wall due to all of the concussive force. Kid Devil and Robin stood glaring at the mech ready to make the next move.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," the mech said snidely, "I was not however expecting children."

"Hey who are you calling a bloody child mate." yelled Kid Devil as he charged at the mech. Twister began firing shot of super condensed air at the genomorph but thanks to his teleporting and natural agility he dodged most of the attacks. Kid Devil got close enough to land a punch, that was until Twister grabbed a hold of his tail and swung him into a wall which crumbled on top of him.

Seeing that he was the last man standing not counting the still trapped Steele, Robin threw a bunch of explosive disks at the mech. The first group was deflected by a blast of air but the second caught the mech right in the chest.

"Never call us children." Robin warned.

The mech looked down and flicked away the disk before it could explode before looking at Robin "Objectively you are in fact children, do you not have any adult supervision? In fact I find your presence here quite disturbing." The android looked off to his left before noticing that several of the downed heroes were back on their feet.

"Well we hate to see you're disturbed!" Robin yelled back, "But let's see if your more turbed once we kick your can." M'Gann then reached out with her telepathy and caused a vat over the mech's head to blow steam blocking his vision. Superboy and Hawkgirl then again went on the offensive with Superboy jumping high in the air and Hawkgirl flying straight as she winded up for a uppercut. The mech blasts Superboy away from him with one hand while using the other to block Hawkgirl's mace. He grabbed hold of the mace and spun her around into the now freed Steel, who managed to catch her. Superboy however crashed into Miss Martian and knocked her out of the air before crashing to the ground as well. Aqualad and Robin ran around their downed allies and charged Mr. Twister with their weapons drawn. The robot almost lazily throws up it's hands creating two twisters which grab the young heroes and fling them into one another. Mr. Twister looks around at all his handy work and sees that plainly the last remaining threat was the android, who was busy checking on a passed out Hawkgirl.

"Well your friends have me feeling quite turbed indeed," Twister quipped, "Now how about you just lay down quietly while I go find a real hero."

The mech turned to leave, only for a massive blast of energy to catch his right shoulder causing him to slam into a nearby column. The mech looked up to see Steel standing with a massive green cannon in his hands, the offending end pointing right at Twister's face.

"You want to face a real hero, try me on for size you coward!" Steel yelled, "I think you find me up to the challenge." as the android spoke a new data screen appeared, and the information caused a great grin to cross his metal face.

"What are you smiling about android?" Twister asked as he regained his feet and began to power up the coils on his back preparing to unleash his latest attack. Steel's only response was to raise his arms in what looked like a surrender.

"Oh nothing." Steel laughed as his entire body began to glow green, a synthesized voice cried out like a warning siren.

_Warning Activating Anti-Doomsday Protocol. Warning Activating Anti-Doomsday Protocol._

"Anti-Doomsday Proto…. oh that can't be good." Twister mumbled as he backed away from the now glowing android.

Steele began to change as his metallic body retracted into the central node around the Starheart. Then with a massive explosion his body erupted outward once more except for a few new modifications. First of Steel now stood over twelve feet tall, this along with the fact his metal skin had turned from silver,movable scales to black, armor plates. On his shoulder sat a hard light cannon while his once humanlike face now looked like a knights helm with a green glow emanating the single ovoid eye hole. The star heart, which now looked like a four pointed star, had grown to cover much of his chest plate.

"_Leave my friends alone you overgrown leaf blower."_ Steele said in a much deeper highly synthesized voice. The cannon on his shoulder activated and blasted Twister through the nearest wall. Steel then followed with a massive leap leaving the others still passed out on the cold power plant floor.

Wally came to just in time to see Steel blast through the ceiling after a now fleeing Twister.

"Oh great another damn mech to deal with." He growled in pain and frustration. He then ran back towards the factory to check on his team mates. He got their just in time to see the last of them come to. Kid Devil rubbed his aching shoulder before looking around in shock.

"What in the hell 'appened in 'ere." he asked in shock as he noticed the leveled wall and broken ceiling. KF looked around at the others who also looked very surprised at the damage around them all except Ceasar who was currently sitting on M'Gann's shoulder. He tugged on her hair to get her attention. She looked at the little Genomorph who instantly started a psychic conversation.

"_Steel. Glow. Big. Twister. Bye-Bye." _ the small string of words was accompanied by a collection of fast paced images which explained what happened after they had all blacked out. Meanwhile Superboy and Robin had noticed Steel's absence.

"Um where the heck is Steel you guys?" Robin asked with a look around.

"I know." M'Gann said with a sheepish smile, "He's a mile east of here and is currently giving Twister a run for his money but even with his new body I don't think he'll last long."

"Wait what do you mean new body?" KF asked warily before a recognition flared in his eyes, "You mean that massive black and green mech I saw was Steel, holy crap I feel kind of bad for Twister.

"What are you two tal…." Superboy began to say before Aqualad cut him off, "We can worry about the particulars of this fight later right now we have to help Steel." The others nodded in agreement before collectively heading for the exit towards the Bio-ship.

"You know you guys I've been thinking." Robin said as the Bio-ship flew towards the forest where M'Gann said Steel was.

"Yeah Rob, what about?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Isn't it a little odd that we are fighting a villain with power over tornadoes, right after Red Tornado sent us off to explore the cave."

"What are you saying?" KF asked, "That is all just an elaborate hoax to keep us busy?"

"That's exactly what I saying?" Robin answered

The others looked dejected until M'Gann realized on important fact.

"Hello Megan, if it's just Red Tornado trying to keep us busy and Steel is in a dangerous new form…"

"Then he could do our mentor serious damage without ever knowing the truth." Aqualad finished for her, "Can you make the ship go any faster we need to reach them before Steele does too much damage."

"Roger that." M'Gann cried as the ship ripped through the air towards the marker.

When the team landed they found a huge, menacing Steel, towering over a severely beaten Twister mech. The android lifted his hand to give his final blow when he felt a sweet presence touch his mind.

"_No Steele don't, I can reach into your mind but not Twister's that isn't a man in a robotic suit, it's an android and only one person we know is an android with powers over air."_

Steele turned to see the others forming up around him, some like KF and KD with looks of awe on their faces, while others looked slightly scared like Robin and Katie.

"It was a test, a cruel jibe to make us think that the League was really willing to work with us," Aqualad said with a hint of resentment, "That's only Red Tornado in disguise here to lead us away on a wild goose chase." Steel backed away and looked at the others whose faces now held hints of shame and betrayal.

"The games over!" Robin yelled at the mech as he got to his feet. Mr Twister looked up at the gathered crowd of young heroes and began to laugh as he lifted his left hand to the sky and pointed the other at Steel's now exposed chest.

"Indeed it is." the mech said as a massive tornado shot into the sky causing it to darken and form harsh black clouds. Lightning began to flicker across the sky as Twister rose into the air.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" KF asked his friends who were now standing shoulder to shoulder behind Steel wondering when the show would end.

The mech gave a cold laugh, "You still think I'm Tornado, how ironic considering I was sent here to hunt him." The lightning then funneled through the mech's body and fired out his extended hand, catching Steel in the chest and causing him to stumble as the jolt sent his systems haywire. The android collapsed to the ground and began to reform into his regular shape as the electricity ran through his body.

"Steel!" M'Gann and Katie wailed as they saw their friend twitch uncontrollably on the forest floor.

"Oh man did you jus' make a big mistake Sparky." KD yelled as he and Superboy leaped into the air.

"Sparky how quaint, but I don't think it really fits me." Twister replied as he fired two more bolts of lighting at the oncoming heroes. They were both caught in the chest and knocked to the ground alongside Steel. Aqualad pulled out his water bearers and tried to create a barrier using his magic tattoos. Though he was resistant to the next lightning strike, his friends however were not, the explosion knocked them all off there feet and caused several of them to lapse back into unconsciousness. Aqualad ran over to check on Hawkgirl while the still conscious Miss Martian ordered her ship to camouflage over the area obscuring herself and the others from the mech's view.

"Fine then," the mech said as his quarry disappeared, "I will not deny that you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed, if you confront me again I will show no mercy!" The mech then flew off towards Happy Harbor, electricity flowing through its damaged joints.

M'Gann and Kaldur watched as the others woke up around them all except for Steel and Superboy who still lay twitching on the ground.

"What happened?" Wally asked as he massaged his aching head. M'gann looked up only to see Kaldur was too busy caring for Katie's bruised shoulder.

"Well Kaldur tried to hold of the lightning as best he could and when that didn't work I moved the Bio-ship over us to conceal our presence."

She was cut off when Superboy came to rather violently, he jumped up and smashed the rock beside him with a crazed look in his eye. He turned towards the others and softened a little due to the worried looks that KD and M'gann were giving him.

"Sorry, reflex I guess?" the clone said with a half a smile before he turned his attention to the still KO-ed Steel, "Is he going to be ok?"

A static filled grown captured everyone's attention, "Well **he **sure hopes so." Steel said as he propped himself up on his right arm, "What happened and why do I feel like I just got hit by an electrified Mac Truck?"

"You mean you don't remember getting all huge and then chasing Twister here or the fact that he shocked the crap out of you?" KF asked

"Uh no, I remember the prompt to activate the transformation sequence but that's about it." Steele replied.

"Oh man you were one tough bloke," Kid Devil began to say, "You was glowin' all green en you was…"

"Later Kid Devil, right now we have to stop Mister Twister from harming any civilians." Kaldur said with a serious glance around.

"We need to get his attention somehow and I have the perfect plan." Robin said with a smile, "You know how he said he came here looking for Red Tornado and Steele?"

"He never really said that's why he was here but go on." Hawkgirl remarked

"Well anyway, why don't we give him what he wants?" Robin said with a smirk, "But to make this plan work, I'm going to need KF, M'Gann and Steel to play along perfectly, so heres my idea."

**Happy Harbor, July 18th 18:45 EDT**

A set of huge tornadoes rips through the docks of this once peaceful little town, large speed boats are sent high into the air only for them to fall again a second later slamming into the town square with the force of a missile. Civilians ran panicked throughout the streets trying to avoid the falling debris and rabid storms. A house implodes as yet another tornado touches down right on top of it.

Mister Twister stands in the middle of the chaos, directing the tornadoes like a conductor would an orchestra. "Certainly this will get the acquired attention."

"You got ours tin-head, full and undivided" Kid Flash yelled as he, Hawkgirl, and Kid Devil raced towards the mech. Kid Flash and Kid Devil locked arms, and raced forward together. Kid Devil's skin began to flicker with red light as the speed increased, until finally Wally let him go which caused KD to disappear in a burst of flames.

"Immaterial and inefficient, you are a distraction I can no longer tolerate " the mech said angrily as he fired a blast of electricity at Hawkgirl who was trying to plow him into the ground with her mace. The blast caught her in the chest which caused her to pass out and fall towards the ground. A wave of blue water shot into the air and cushioned her fall. Standing atop the wave was Aqualad who now held Katie in his arms, and a harsh glare upon his face.

"But I'm still not tur…,"the mech began to say before a flaming form tackled him from behind. The mech was knocked forward right into the awaiting fist of Superboy. The mech fell backwards and looked up at the smiling face of KD.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundens mate." the genomorph quipped.

The mech growled in anger before punching his hands into the air which caused a huge funnel cloud to appear above the assembled heroes. Lightning began to flicker in the air, as thunder clouds gathered.

"You think you whelps can defeat me, I was meant to destroy Red Tornado, a League powerhouse, and I won't stop fighting until I achieve my objectives. A clap of thunder breached the air as a massive bolt of electricity plowed into the ground. Superboy and Kid Devil were thrown clear while Robin, who had been looking for a sweet spot in the mech's armor was slammed into a nearby building. Kid Flash managed to outrun the blast and took shelter behind a wrecked car. Aqualad managed to put up a shield right before the blast hit but it was already starting to weaken. He looked down at Katie, who was gripping her mace with a sense of fear and trepidation.

"Do you trust me?" Kaldur asks as he grabs Hawkgirl's hand. She looks up at his face, her skin flushed.

"Of course I do," Katie replied, "It's just Robin's plans don't always work out…"

"Don't worry Robin isn't the one protecting you I am." Kaldur said with a slight smile. He then raised his other hand and a look of concentration passed over his face. When he opened his eyes they were glowing a bright blue and his tattoos seemed to come alive.

"**Foúska apó Aegis" **he shouted and with that he and Hawkgirl disappeared beneath the waves, without even a ripple.

"Ha, look at that the brave Atlantean and Thanagarian running away, I am truly and utterly disappointed in you all." the mech said scoffingly.

"Oh really?" Steel said as he emerged from the treeline, "Did I disappoint you when I nearly took off your head?"

The mech turned towards him, with his hands crackling with electricity. "Oh look, its Steel Lantern v., planning to face me alone once again I see."

Shock crossed Steel's face for less than a nanosecond, "_He knows my name, my full name, all the way down to the app-data, who is this guy_? The robot then regained his composure, "Who says I came alone."

A massive tornado suddenly flies toward Mr Twister and knocks him aside. He quickly regains his feet and looks around surprised "What the he.." He's cut off by a bolt of green energy which hits him right in the chest. As the smoke clears he notices a red and yellow android in a blue cape standing next to Steel.

"_I heard you were looking for me"_ Red Tornado said without any hint of emotion, "_So I decided to make an appearance before you damaged my wards anymore."_

"Finally, I was beginning to believe you would never show up" the mech said as he raised his hands to fry the two androids.

"_Well I'm here now," _Red Tornado said as he turned to acknowledge Steele, "_Shall we, how you young ones say, take him out?"_

"Gladly." Steel said with a smile as he opened fire with two hard light Tommy guns, Red Tornado stuck his hand behind him and after a second a large tornado appeared and flew towards the mech who went on the defensive trying to avoid the incoming projectiles. He met the oncoming tornado with his own, and began to push it back towards Tornado. RT lifted his hand and his tornado grew in size and swallowed the other along with a section of pavement.

"_We are evenly matched Twister." _Red Tornado stated matter-a-factly as he sent the pieces of concrete flying towards his adversary.

"No Tornado we are not." the mech yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground causing a massive geyser of air to shoot upwards and pulverized the rocks into dust. Steel then opened up with a whole new barrage of gunfire, which scarred the mechs right side. The mech growled in frustration and then shot two huge blasts of lightning at Red Tornado.

"Watch out!" Steel yelled as he jumped in front of RT and took one of the blasts to the chest, the other curled around his outstretched arm and slammed into Red Tornado. Both androids collapsed on to the ground sparking and twitching, as Mister Twister looked around at the carnage he had caused. Robin, KD, and Superboy still laid passed out on the grass, while a small grey creature tried to shake them awake. Kid Flash had yet to reappear, while Aqualad and Hawkgirl had resurfaced. Twister noticed that the Martian was missing but for all he knew she had run off scared.

Twister walked over to the downed robots, and reached out both hands, which great long tethers which hooked to the back of both of their heads. "Lay still androids, the reprogramming won't take long."

Red Tornado turned his head quickly and grabbed a hold of the tether, as he spoke his face transformed into that of the Martian's "Longer than you might think." M'Gann said with a smile.

Twister tried to pull away in shock but found that both of his hands were stuck. The tethers connected to Steel were glowing bright green and his eyes were filled with snatches of code. Twister pulled hard and the tethers snapped and he was free of both the android's and Martian's grasp.

"No this can't be." the mech said as he was blasted off his feet by M'Gann's telekinesis. Wally caught him in a massive funnel cloud which sent him sky rocketing into the air.

"_Guys now!" _M'Gann yelled telepathically as she and Steel got back on their feet. The ocean next to the dock erupted as Hawkgirl and Aqualad shot skyward, water droplets gleamed on the air as the both slammed down on top of Twister with their respective weapons. The now severely damaged mech stumbled to its feet only to met by a series of explosive disks courtesy of the Boy Wonder. The robot stumbled into the waiting arms of Steel and Superboy, who then nodded at each other as they each grabbed a hold of one of the mech's arms and heaved. The limbs tore away and what remained of the mech collapsed to it's knees, a panel opened in the chest with a puff of steam and out stumbled a small, rat-like man in a yellow jumpsuit fell out.

"F-f-foul," the man said in a quavery voice as he looked around at the teens, "I c-c-call foul."

M'Gann smiled at the man and then used her telekinesis to levitate a massive piece of concrete over the man's body and proceeded to drop it. The others ran to stop her all except for Steel and Ceasar who stood blocking their advances.

"M'Gann no!" Hawkgirl cried reaching out to her but it was too late, the boulder crushed the man into the ground.

Robin shoved Caesar out of the way and grabbed a hold of M'Gann, his face filled with rage, "I don't know how it's done on Mars, but here on Earth, we do **not** execute our captives."

"Don't you trust us?" M'Gann said with a smile as she gestured at Steel and Caesar, "None of us could sense any thoughts or life signs from inside that mech suit."

She then lifted the concrete and revealed the smashed remains of a robot. Katie and Kid Flash gave a sigh of relief while the others just nodded in acknowledgement. KF then bent over and picked up one of the android's eyeballs.

"Cool souvenir," He said with a smile before turning to Hawkgirl a smirk plastered on his face, "Speaking of souvenirs, how was your Percy Jackson moment Birdy?"

Hawkgirl blushed bright red and glanced at Aqualad, who looked slightly confused at the reference, before shooting KF a writhing glare. "Don't call me Birdy!" she said with a growl.

Robin walked over to the mech suit and pulled of the tattered brown scarf.

"Hey Steel, catch." Robin said as he chucked the scarf to the android.

"What's this for?" Steele asked as he unscrambled the brown fabric.

"To the victor goes the spoils mate," Kid Devil said with a wicked grin, "With ou' you covering us, we probably wouldn' have bea' that sorry bloke.

M'Gann walked forward and wrapped the scarf around the android's neck, the scarf covered his face just as it had Mister Twister, but his eyes made the look seem inviting not creepy.

"We all did good work here today," Aqualad said with his usual half grin, "But I believe it's past time we bring our "spoils" to the attention of our mentors.

The others nodded in agreement and began picking up the pieces of the robot and the mech suit ,and headed back towards the Bio-ship.

**Unknown Location**

"Now Brom," a man with salt and pepper hair and with a pristine lab coat said to another man, who could have been the destroyed robot's twin, "Aren't you glad that I didn't let **you **wear the armor?"

"Indeed, Professor," Brom said, "But aren't you upset?"

"Why should I be the suit worked up to expectations, the tracking system we implemented worked perfectly, we found the Steel Lantern and I'm sure if the rest of those children hadn't shown up we would have found Red Tornado as well. Besides as you very well know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive…and I'd say we learned a great deal today wouldn't you?"

**Mount Justice, 20:32 EDT**

Inside the Cave, the League's top scientists were looking over the remains of the robot and the mech suit.

"This is disturbing," S.T.R.I.P.E said as he removed his jack from the data inside the robot's intact processor, "As far as I can tell not only is this mech suit based off of Red Tornado's design it also contains several methods of overriding another androids protocol."

"Unless he was after Amazo, which is very unlikely, there are only two people he could be going after." Black Canary observed.

"That means who ever built this suit planned on turning one of you or maybe even both of you against the League." Batman said with a grimace.

"_Agreed," _ Red Tornado said, "_It is very fortunate that, you were able to stop our would-be saboteur; the damage we could have done would have been considerable."_

"Thank you for the praise but I learned something else that I believe should be brought to everyone's attention." Steel said with a sense of urgency. the Leaguers and the Team all went silent looked toward Batman who gave a nod, to go ahead.

"After Twister tried to jack into my mind, I hacked him back and I found something very interesting, something that affects the three of you," Steel pointed at Superboy, Kid Devil, and Caesar, "We all remember the prison break and battle with Blockbuster at Cadmus labs."

The original members of the Team nodded, while the adults stayed silent. Steele continued as he put his jack into the nearest holo-screen, an image of the world appeared and across it's surface three red dots appeared. One of these dot's was D.C.

"We all thought that we had finally shut down Cadmus for good with the destruction and take over of their labs in D.C., but we were wrong Cadmus has gone worldwide and as near as I can tell from the files I've already decrypted, This lab in England, and this one here in Vlatava are the only ones I've discovered so far but I believe I may find many more as I dig deeper into the files."

The others looked shocked all except for Batman who looked at the map seriously.

"This is an interesting new development, but it doesn't change that you all did good work here today. Get some rest you're all going to need it, you will all be sent on mission soon."

"Yes a real mission." KF cried as he fist pumped the air, "I can't wait."

As the team began to talk animatedly amongst themselves the Leaguers began to teleport home, Batman was about to leave when he turned back to the group.

"Robin aren't you coming?" Batman asked critically

"Yeah be right there da..I mean Batman," Robin said, he high fived the other guys, gave the girls a hug and patted Caesar on the head before running over to the teleporter.

"Well we'd better get going too" Hawkgirl said as she hugged M'Gann goodbye. She walked towards the teleporter with Aqualad and KF right on her tail. They all turned and waved before teleporting away. Steele told the others good night and went to his room while KD and Caesar an off to the kitchen to grab something to eat before passing out. M'gann and Superboy found themselves alone in the main hub. M'Gann gave Superboy a strained smile and made the move to leave but Superboy called her back.

"M'Gann wait about this morning," he said with an embarrassed sad look in his eyes, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." and with that he went to join his brother and pet in attacking the kitchen, while a smiling M'gann twirled into the air and headed to her room her face unusually warm.

**Well it has been way too long since I last wrote and I must formally apologize for that, It just been really chaotic right now but don't worry expect Drop Zone sometime this weekend. Now I really hope you love this chapter and the advancement in my characters. I hope you guys like Caesar, he was a split second decision and I hope you like his antics, I will also use him to help transfer those moments where for some reason in the show the characters just go along with something for no real reason. Also yes Steel can transform into a giant form of himself, will he be doing that often, no, what are his powers all of his regular abilities just a ****lot more powerful. Ship who you may but I'm solid in the regular show** **ships plus a few of my own, and as you can see I clearly pushing for Aqualad/Hawkgirl. Speaking of Aqualad and the how speaking Greek and Percy Jackson references I plan on giving Aqualad more magical abilities considering the fact that Zatanna will not be joining the team. also I don't own Percy or any of his affiliates. Now remember Vox is looking for flames. This has been Damont Evermore Peace.**


End file.
